Up and Down Like A Rollercoaster
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Sepuluh tahun terpisah tahu-tahu harus jadi rekan kerja selama sepuluh hari. Mereka dituntut profesional sebagai penulis dan editor. Chanyeol tidak keberatan karena yang penting naskah ceritanya diterima. Tapi masalah utamanya adalah lelaki mungil itu, Byun Baekhyun. Mereka tidak berpisah dengan baik-baik. / Chanbaek BL
1. It's going down down down

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Up and Down Like A Rollercoaster**

 _ **Chanbaek pairing**_

 _ **WARN:**_ _ **Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi**_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan, merasa pegal dalam posisi tidurnya. Matanya terasa sangat berat untuk membuka. Jadi ia hanya meregangkan tubuhnya, meluruskan punggungnya yang membungkuk dan kaki tangannya yang menekuk. Selimut jatuh ke paha dan gemerisik kertas terdengar setelahnya.

Mata bulatnya terbuka seketika.

"Oh, sial."

Tumpukan kertas hasil coretan karya berhari-hari tersenggol ujung jari kakinya. Ia melirik komputer yang menampilkan angka-angka bersinar hijau terang bergerak turun di layar lebar, sebuah matrix— _screen saver_ nya. _Mouse_ disenggol sambil lalu. Ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya untuk memungut lembaran berharga di sekeliling kakinya. Ketika berjongkok, otot-otot tubuhnya berteriak, meraung karena pegal usai tidur dengan posisi meringkuk bagai bola di ruang sempit kursi kerja. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana caranya tubuh setinggi seratus delapan puluh lima bisa dilipat sedemikian rupa.

Kepalanya pening, mata mengerjap untuk melihat jelas objek pungutannya—berusaha agar kertas tak tertukar dengan tisu. Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kapan ia jatuh tertidur semalam. Oh atau mungkin pagi. Karena jam satu ia masih terjaga, menjamah komputernya.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Tangannya berhenti meraih kertas, kepalanya menoleh pada pintu ruang kerjanya yang membuka. Melihat ke luar sana, ke sumber suara bel apartemennya. Gerutuan tak bisa ditahan. Beberapa lembar di tangan ditaruh asal, beralih menyabet selimut yang sudah kusut.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Ia membawa diri sendiri untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja kerja—konyol memang. Padahal di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang bukanlah seorang rentenir penagih hutang atau penguntit ekstrim. Dia memang orang terkenal, tapi nama aslinya nyaris tidak diketahui banyak orang selain teman, keluarga, dan beberapa rekan kerja.

Selain itu, jika namanya dikenal publik—bisa-bisa semakin phobia. Yah, seorang Park Chanyeol memilih tinggal terisolasi di apartemennya sambil mengetik naskah cerita ditemani kopi dan beberapa botol soda. Hanya itu.

Ia benci keramaian. Ia benci kebisingan. Ia benci segala hal yang berkaitan dengan interaksi sosial bersama orang-orang.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, melingkupi dirinya dengan selimut susah payah. _Well,_ bergerak dengan ruang sesempit itu tidaklah mudah. Selain itu, dia benci saat seperti ini.

"Park Chanyeol! Jangan pura-pura mati dan bukakan pintu ini sekarang!"

Bukan. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan.

Tamu di luar sana bukan orang yang suka cari ribut. Bukan pula tetangga bersifat menyebalkan. Dia hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan benar. Mengawasi seorang penulis yang memiliki sisa waktu satu minggu lagi untuk segera menyerahkan naskah cerita untuk buku keempatnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku bisa mendobrak pintu ini dengan satu dua jurus hapkido!"

Chanyeol berjengit.

Tidak, pintunya tidak boleh rusak. Ia tidak mau repot-repot menelpon resepsionis di bawah sana untuk membiarkan tukang membetulkan pintunya. Tidak. Ia tidak rela apartemennya dimasuki orang lain. Lalu bangkit dengan cepat—

 _ **DUK**_

"Aduh!"

—dan terjatuh duduk sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang terantuk meja cukup kencang. Bodohnya. Kenapa ia lupa sedang bersembunyi di bawah sana. Ia mendorong kursi empuk beroda dengan kasar, melempar selimut serampangan, langkahnya dipercepat menuju pintu utama.

"Siap-siap, ya! Tiga! Dua! Sa—"

 _ **Klik**_

Kunci pintu terbuka otomatis ketika kartu digesek. Chanyeol menyembulkan kepala, rambut hitamnya berantakan.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol."

Lelaki pendek itu tersenyum ramah—seolah melupakan tindakan anarkis yang hampir dilakukannya pada properti orang lain. Penampilannya masih menyegarkan seperti hari-hari kemarin. Dan itu menyilaukan mata redup Chanyeol.

"Pagi, Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalas sapaan editor barunya dengan ogah-ogahan.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membersihkan ruanganmu, _sih_?"

Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan meja kerja melirik Baekhyun. Lelaki pendek itu berdiri di ambang pintu, posenya berkacak pinggang bagai seorang Ibu yang mengomel anaknya pulang malam.

Chanyeol memungut satu kertas, "Ini bukan tumpukan sampah, Byun Baekhyun." Tangannya menyodorkan tulisan-tulisan pada sang editor, "Ini harta karun."

Baekhyun menggeleng, kakinya dibawa masuk melewati pintu. "Aku tidak bilang itu sampah. Maksudku, memangnya kau bisa bekerja dengan nyaman disituasi kacau balau begini?" pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Ia sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupan seorang penulis—sudah pasti tempat menuangkan idenya akan sangat berantakan. Lebih tepatnya daerah meja kerja saja yang berantakan. Entah penuh kertas-kertas atau sisa _snack_ berserakan. Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga kalau seorang Park Chanyeol lebih dari itu. Selain kertas dan bungkus makanan, ada sebuah gitar bersandar pada rak buku, tatanan rak buku itu juga tidak terorganisir, belum lagi baju-baju pria itu juga teronggok di beberapa sudut.

Baekhyun jadi bingung. Ini ruang kerja atau kamar pribadi?

Ruangannya sungguh bencana.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau disingkirkan semua, nanti aku kesulitan mencari secuil ide yang pernah tertoreh. Siapa tahu aku tidak sengaja membuangnya bersama tisu dan bungkus makanan."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan, menganggap pria itu benar-benar pemalas. Ia membungkuk, memungut pakaian—yang hampir seluruhnya adalah baju atasan saja. Ini menjadi rutinitas barunya tiga hari ke belakang. Membersihkan bagai asisten rumah tangga selagi pemilik apartemen duduk di kursi dan melanjutkan ketikannya.

Baekhyun hanya editor pengganti yang akan mendampingi proses pembuatan naskah cerita Chanyeol. Ini memang terlambat, lagipula tadinya bukan dirinya yang bertanggung jawab.

Waktu itu, Baekhyun baru kembali dari pekerjaan di Jepang, lalu seniornya, Zhang Yixing bilang kalau dia punya seorang penulis yang harus diawasi. Terlebih lagi karena begitu banyak penulis yang meminta karyanya diterbitkan, beberapa rekannya jadi kesulitan mengatur semuanya. Jadilah Baekhyun menerima tugas sebagai relawan.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat data tentang penulis yang dimaksud Yixing di kantor. Ia tertawa sampai sakit perut karena namanya Park Chanyeol. Tadinya berpikir kalau itu adalah Park Chanyeol yang lain, bukan orang yang _pernah dikenalnya_. Lagipula nama itu pasaran, ya kan?

Tapi prediksinya salah karena pria yang dimaksud benar-benar _Park Chanyeol._ Bukan cuma Baekhyun yang terkejut mengetahui fakta itu, Chanyeol juga tak kalah kaget saat melihatnya. Tiga hari yang lalu, Baekhyun mendatangi apartemen penulis yang akan diawasinya. Masih sama seperti keadaan tadi pagi, ia harus menekan bel berkali-kali baru pintunya dibukakan.

"Selamat pagi, Loey Pheonix. Aku—eh, Chanyeol?"

Suaranya terhenti di sana, senyum meluntur. Chanyeol sendiri mematung memegangi kenop pintu. Pandangan Baekhyun menurun pada pemilik rumah. Ia menahan tawa lalu berkata;

"Emmm, Chanyeol, kupikir kau mau pakai celana dulu."

Mendelik kaget, Chanyeol menunduk. Dasar sial, kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau kakinya cuma terbalut bokser sejak semalam. Beralasan pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu sibuk dengan komputer hingga tak mampu meninggalkan kursi barang sedetik. Padahal memakai celana tidak sesulit itu. Wajahnya merah padam seketika.

"Maaf! Tolong tunggu di sini sebentar!"

Lalu pintu dibanting tertutup. Biadab sopan santun, memang. Alih-alih marah, Baekhyun terkikik geli dengan reaksi pria itu. Ia bisa menebak kalau Chanyeol tidak mengantisipasi kedatangan orang lain karena memang biasanya Yixing yang datang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa aneh seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Oh ia tertangkap basah. Ia berdiri tegak, lengan mendekap baju-baju milik pelontar pertanyaan, senyuman manis diberikan, "Mengumpulkan bajumu begini membuatku teringat pemandangan boksermu—"

"Jangan dibahas lagi!"

Tawanya pecah kemudian. Baekhyun berjalan keluar bermaksud mencari keranjang pakaian sekaligus menghentikan rasa geli di perutnya yang tidak akan habis kalau melihat sumbernya. Chanyeol berdecak pelan, menyesal sudah bertanya.

Ketika Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup, Chanyeol melempar punggungnya untuk bersandar. Kepalanya mendongak, merasakan tekanan di setiap inchi tubuhnya. Kakinya pegal, matanya berat, perutnya baru saja berbunyi keroncongan, tangannya lelah mengetik, otaknya lelah berpikir dan terakhir—hatinya lelah memasang dinding.

Terkadang, seorang penulis juga bisa melankolis pada hidupnya sendiri, kalian tahu.

Chanyeol sendiri merasa sangat berantakan sejak kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah mengira bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Lebih tepatnya sepuluh tahun. Bayangkan, sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu tahu-tahu harus jadi rekan kerja selama sepuluh hari. Ini maksudnya kutukan angka sepuluh apa bagaimana. Bukannya ia membenci lelaki mungil itu, mereka bukan musuh bebuyutan. Masalahnya adalah—

"Hei, Park! Kulkasmu sudah kosong lagi?!"

Chanyeol memutar mata lalu balas berteriak, "Memangnya aku tidak butuh makan?! Dan kenapa kau suka sekali membuka kulkas orang lain?!"

Ada keluhan jelas yang didengarnya, mungkin editornya itu tengah menyumpah-nyumpah. "Aku juga butuh makan!"

Oh Ya Tuhan. Siapapun tolong, Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat. Baru tiga hari dan hubungan mereka tidak ada harmonisnya. Bukan maksudnya menyamakan dengan rumah tangga, tapi editor dan penulis itu perlu berkomunikasi sering sekaligus kenal luar dalam. Itu termasuk kontrak supaya pekerjaan mereka bisa lancar.

Tapi mencampuri kehidupan pribadi tidak masuk hitungan. Makanya Byun Baekhyun dianggap sudah melanggar perjanjian.

"Ini bukan rumahmu!" balas Chanyeol dengan sengit. Ia bukannya marah, hanya kurang suka perabotan pribadinya dipegang-pegang. Sudah dibilang dia itu benci segala hal yang berkaitan dengan interaksi sosial bersama orang-orang. Miliknya sudah jadi hak paten yang tidak boleh ternodai sidik jari orang lain.

Baekhyun muncul lagi di ambang pintu. "Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan naskahmu supaya aku tidak perlu datang ke sini lagi dan mengais makanan darimu karena terlalu banyak waktu yang kau buang sia-sia untuk melamun!"

Editor barunya suka sekali bicara menohok. Apalagi dalam satu kalimat dan satu tarikan napas. Diam-diam Chanyeol kagum dengan kuota pernapasan Baekhyun yang sanggup menampung dua puluh kata lebih. Omong-omong ia merasa sudah dipukul telak. Ini memang salahnya yang tak kunjung mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan alur cerita buatannya.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak membenci lelaki mungil itu, mereka bukan musuh bebuyutan. Karena masalahnya adalah—

"Hei, ayo temani aku belanja sebentar keluar."

Chanyeol hendak memprotes, tapi Baekhyun sudah hapal alasan-alasan kuno pria itu tidak mau berada di tempat umum. Jadi ia menambahkan dengan cepat, "Temani aku atau kau keluar sendiri untuk membeli isi kulkasmu." ancamnya dengan tatapan tajam tak menerima bantahan.

Sebenarnya yang membuat naskah Chanyeol tidak selesai-selesai itu sifat malas miliknya atau permintaan Byun Baekhyun sendiri, _sih_?

Ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu beri aku waktu untuk bersiap-siap." pintanya selagi berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ingin membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi. Meskipun benci harus keluar dari tempat isolasi yang disebut apartemennya—Baekhyun menyebutnya goa kekinian—ia tidak mau berpenampilan seperti gembel jalanan.

Baekhyun mendudukan diri di sofa, posisinya sudah seperti menikmati keempukan sofa milik sendiri—biadab sopan santun juga rupanya. "Oke, hanya sepuluh menit. Jangan mengunci dirimu sendiri di sana karena tekanan mental. Bertemu orang lain tidak membuat duniamu kiamat."

Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan malas lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia berhenti di depan wastafel, melihat wajahnya di pantulan cermin. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Mulai menerka-nerka apa memang yang membuatnya begadang itu tenggat waktu naskah yang sudah dekat atau keberadaan Baekhyun di sekitarnya hingga otaknya dipenuhi wajah cantik itu sampai insomnia.

Ah. Mari kita lanjutkan narasi yang terpotong sedari tadi. Karena masalah utamanya adalah—

"Waktumu tinggal tujuh menit, Chanyeol!"

"Satu menit saja belum lewat!" Chanyeol berteriak pada pintu. Tawa Baekhyun terdengar setelahnya.

—Byun Baekhyun itu masa lalunya, cinta pertamanya, dan… mantan terindahnya.

Bagus. Sekarang Chanyeol tidak yakin ia sanggup bertahan seminggu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tebece or del—?**

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE TUJUHPULUHTIGA!

ini kayaknya bakal jadi short story kalo tbc. Mungkin sekitar 3-4 chapter. Kenapa judulnya begitu? karena—AYO JADIKAN ICONIC LINE CHANYEOL KE TRENDING DUNIA PER-FF-AN (?) kan ada chogiwa, I just wanna make you love me, I'm untouchable man, yo nice skirt, dan ini—up and down like a rollercoaster. abaikan aja hehe. Hayo tebak iconic line yang diatas itu dari lagu mana aja (malah kuis)

btw kalo banyak yang review minta lanjut, pas idul adha saya post chapter 2 (padahal belum ngetik sama sekali, ini ujian bung) omong-omong hari senin saya ada tes toeic, doain semoga lulus hehe (cium dari jauh untuk yang mendukung)

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**_


	2. I can't help but be shallow

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**_

SIAPA YANG MINTA LANJUT—oke, _enjoy~_

* * *

"Chanyeol,"

"Apa?"

"Kau serius akan memakai itu?"

"Apa salahnya dengan topi, masker dan kacamata—"

"Tentu saja salah! Kau malah terlihat mencolok! Taruh lagi benda-benda itu di lemarimu dan kembali ke sini dalam satu menit."

"Hah? Tidak mau, nanti orang-orang mengenali aku."

"Tidak mungkin. Biar kuingatkan kalau kau belum pernah menggelar _book signing,_ Loey-nim _._ "

"Oh ya… kau benar."

Bukankah cara berpikirnya terlalu dangkal?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Up and Down Like A Rollercoaster**

 _ **Chanbaek pairing**_

 _ **WARN:**_ _ **Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi**_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Hei, Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk berdecak, " _Nengok_ dulu sebentar."

Yang lebih muda melihat label harga di atas kemasan, "Hmmm daging babi atau sapi saja, ya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. "Hoi, ini masalah krusial!" ia berbisik namun penuh nafsu sehingga berakhiran tanda seru.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan malas, "Apa? Kau lupa membawa dompet?"

"Bukan itu," Chanyeol melirik ke sekitar lagi dengan wajah was-was lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan selagi tangannya bertahan pada troli, mencapai Baekhyun di sebrangnya, "bukankah tatapan orang-orang mengarah pada kita? Kau yakin mereka tidak mengenaliku?"

Baekhyun berbalik lagi untuk mengambil daging sapi. Chanyeol akhirnya berdecak kesal karena diabaikan. Ia menepuk punggung Baekhyun empat kali dengan tak sabaran.

"Ini serius. Ini bisa jadi masalah besar. Jangan bersikap acuh begitu. Oh tidak, lihat Ibu-Ibu di sana sedang merumpi. Ah, pegawai yang satu itu tidak berhenti menatapku—hei, sekumpulan gadis itu mulai berbisik-bisik. Ya Tuhan ini bencana."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang menderita. Ia bingung harus tertawa atau mengomel karena sikap paranoid itu. Opsi pertama karena Chanyeol terlihat konyol. Opsi kedua karena pemikiran Chanyeol sungguh dangkal.

"Mau tahu kenapa mereka tidak berhenti menatap kita?"

Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali seperti miniatur _Goofy_ di lemari kacanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap minta ditolong. Lalu tangannya terulur, "Makanya kubilang lepas ini!" untuk menarik masker yang dikenakan si penulis.

Chanyeol panik, menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan, "Ini memalukan, ini memalukan, ini memalukan—" ia bergumam tanpa henti.

Baekhyun merotasikan mata, "Kau seperti perampok kalau terlalu tertutup begitu. Lagipula mukamu tidak kriminal-kriminal _amat_ , kok."

Chanyeol membuka celah jari untuk memelototi editornya, "Jadi maksudmu mukaku ada sedikit kriminalitasnya begitu? Memangnya aku penjahat apa?"

Baekhyun memutar telunjuk di dagu, "Hmmm bisa jadi. Penjahat kelamin, hehe." cengirnya tanpa dosa.

"Mati saja sana." Chanyeol menyumpah. "Ah tunggu, kalau begitu kau jadi korbannya. Kan kita sedang belanja bersama." Entah kenapa menunjukkan seringai sombong seolah ingin menang.

Baekhyun melongo sesaat lalu memalingkan wajah, " _Shit,_ ironis sekali hidupku harus berakhir sebagai tawananmu."

Chanyeol masih belum menurunkan tangan yang menutupi sisi wajahnya. Menghalau pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya naik turun, dari puncak kepala sampai sepatu pria di hadapannya. Lalu ditatapnya lagi tepat di mata.

"Kalau mereka masih melihatmu, artinya…" kalimat sengaja digantung, Chanyeol sampai memasang wajah serius karena penasaran. Baekhyun berbalik untuk menuju lemari pendingin, "…kau tampan. Itu saja."

Chanyeol membeku di tempat. Tangannya perlahan turun kembali ke semula, wajahnya agak memerah. Bukan malu karena masih diperhatikan, tapi tersipu akibat pujian Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bilang terang-terangan, _sih_ …" gerutu Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Ah, sempatkanlah melirik sebentar para wanita yang bergunjing di sana. Menahan napas dengan terkesiap karena pria tampan itu salah tingkah.

Ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi—lewat sepuluh menit sebenarnya—dan dua anak adam itu belum sarapan apa-apa kecuali roti tawar polos yang tersisa di dapur. Chanyeol menahan perutnya yang ingin berbunyi, sengaja menekan diri pada pegangan troli dengan nelangsa. Baekhyun berada di depannya, menimang potongan daging salmon yang terkemas rapi.

"Baekhyun, kenapa harus salmon? Kau tahu itu ikan mahal dan kesejahteraan dompetku dipertaruhkan di sini."

Baekhyun berakhir menaruh dua-duanya dalam troli lalu tersenyum seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Tangannya dilipat di ujung troli, membuat mereka berhadapan. "Tenang, makanan ini akan jatuh ke perutmu juga. Tinggal duduk _anteng_ dan aku akan memasaknya."

Chanyeol memutar mata, "Kalau itu memang makananku, seharusnya biarkan aku memilih apa menunya."

"Karena aku juga makan, aku berhak menentukan menunya. Kita patungan, aku akan membayar juga karena bahan-bahan ini untuk seminggu ke depan." balas Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan satu mata lalu berbalik untuk memimpin jalan kembali.

 _Ya, kau dan mulut pintarmu._

Chanyeol tertinggal empat langkah lalu berseru kaget, "Jadi kau akan makan di tempatku terus, begitu?!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan berbelok ke tempat sayuran segar. Ah, anak itu masih suka seenaknya. Chanyeol mendorong troli cepat-cepat. Ia melirik benda warna-warni yang dipegang Baekhyun, seolah menghina bahan makanan itu. Chanyeol bukan orang yang membenci sayuran, tapi jika sedang tidak ingin, lagaknya sudah seperti karnivora—tidak tertarik sama sekali. Ia menggelengkan kepala, memfokuskan diri menatap punggung Baekhyun. Ada rasa penasaran yang muncul sedari awal memasuki supermarket.

Ia berdeham lalu melirik ke arah lain, "Ehm… sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" fase basa-basi diluncurkan.

Benar saja. Baekhyun langsung menoleh padanya seperti yang diprediksikan. Beruntung ia sudah memalingkan wajah terlebih dahulu, melihat keranjang buah-buahan di dekat lemari pendingin. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun membuatnya gugup.

Baekhyun kembali menatap jajaran sayuran, "Aku kan sudah dua puluh enam, sudah tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua. Bisa jadi bencana kalau tidak bisa memasak." tangannya bergerak menaruh wortel, "Makanan dari luar tidak sehat untuk dompet, _junk food_ juga bisa membuatku menjadi babi."

Disebut seperti itu, Chanyeol jadi memerhatikan tubuh Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Tiga hari terlewat dan dia baru menyadari bahwa mantan pacarnya itu ternyata—Ya Tuhan, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang aduhai. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan keterkejutan reuni tak terencana saat itu hingga tak menotis perubahan apa-apa.

 _Style_ Baekhyun lebih dewasa dibandingkan yang dulu. Bahkan rambutnya sudah kembali pada warna hitam. Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu memakai kemeja lengan pendek kebesaran berwarna putih-kuning, menyembunyikan lekuk pinggang dan lingkar pinggulnya.

Ah sialan, kenapa tidak diumbar saja dengan kaos _ngepas_ —tunggu, Park Chanyeol kau barusan berpikir apa!

Ia menampar pelan pipinya, menyadarkan diri dari sisi kotornya. Sepertinya ia perlu disucikan karena hampir membayangkan yang tidak pantas. Ia melirik lagi diam-diam, kali ini Baekhyun sedang berjinjit mengambil sesuatu di rak tinggi. Nah ini dia. Kesampingkan dulu tubuh atasnya, paha berisi itu terlihat jelas dibalut jeans hitam.

 _Argh, perasaan dulu Byun Baekhyun tidak seseksi ini?!_

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia lebih menggemaskan—juga _fierce_. Mata anak anjing yang polos dipadukan dengan warna rambut magentadan jaket bisbol, kesan kekanakan tapi berani. Lalu sekarang…

Seseorang tolong katupkan rahang bawah Chanyeol yang jatuh sebelum liurnya menetes menjijikan.

"Sekalian membeli kudapan tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku juga mau ambil susu dan cola." ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol merapikan wajahnya supaya lebih sedap dipandang lalu mengangguk kaku. Ia mendorong troli lalu menyadari benda itu sudah lebih berat—

Tunggu sebentar.

Chanyeol menunduk, _sejak kapan isi trolinya jadi macam-macam begini?!_

Sibuk melamun tadi, ia seperti orang linglung yang mengekori Baekhyun kemana-mana. Belanjaan mereka tahu-tahu sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam _snack_. Bahunya bergidik menghitung satu-satu bungkusan itu. Dompetnya bisa dalam masalah.

 _Kalau snacknya sebanyak ini, kenapa Baekhyun bisa menjaga tubuhnya tetap ramping begitu?!_

Ia mengembalikan beberapa makanan ringan ke tempat semula lalu menyusul Baekhyun. Berdoa di setiap langkahnya semoga editor itu tidak sadar ada yang berkurang dari troli. _Brand_ kopi favorit menarik perhatiannya. Kafein bisa jadi teman begadang. Ia baru selesai menaruh tiga botol kopi original ketika Baekhyun mendekat.

Melihat raut bingung itu, Chanyeol was-was kalau Baekhyun akan mengintrogasi kemana menghilangnya jejak beberapa bungkus _snack._

Dahinya berkerut, "Kopi lagi? Tadi bukannya sudah mengambil yang _sachet_?"

Puja kerang ajaib. Baekhyun membahas kopi, YESH!

Chanyeol berdeham pelan untuk menetralkan suara yang ingin bersorak, "Ehem, tujuh puluh persen tubuh manusia terdiri dari air. Untuk kasusku itu kopi, jadi ini dibutuhkan." jawabnya seadanya.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata, "Terserah kau, _sih_. Tapi sebagai pengawas, biar kuingatkan kalau kesehatan itu penting. Jadi persediaan kopi ini untuk satu bulan, oke?"

Chanyeol melipat tangan di atas pegangan troli dengan ekspresi kontra, "Satu bulan itu terlalu lama."

Baekhyun ikut bersedekap, "Kalau begitu taruh lagi kopi seduh itu dan sisakan botolan saja untuk seminggu."

"Yang benar saja? Tanpa kopi, aku bisa ketiduran. Kalau naskahku tidak selesai-selesai, kau mau bertanggung jawab?" sergapnya seolah mengancam.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu, "Ketergantungan itu tidak bagus, minimalisir lah dari sekarang. Riset membuktikan, kebanyakan orang mendapati ide-ide bermunculan saat melewati tengah malam. Kau kan bisa tidur siang lalu begadang sampai pagi, itu lebih baik." ucapnya menyantumkan fakta supaya lebih teoritis.

Chanyeol baru membuka mulut ketika suara anak kecil menyerobot terlebih dahulu.

"Mama, lihat! Kakak tinggi itu diceramahi pacarnya!" telunjuk mungil menuding Chanyeol. Wajah tak berdosa menoleh pada seorang wanita di sampingnya, "kalau aku tidur siang juga, apa aku boleh begadang sampai pagi? Oh apa aku juga boleh mengganti susu dengan kopi?"

"Hush, tidak sopan menunjuk orang seperti itu. Dan tidak, Jaemin tidak boleh begadang apa lagi minum kopi. Kopi itu pahit seperti obat." Ibunya menakut-nakuti.

"Tapi tadi Kakak cantik itu bilang tidak apa-apa." bahu Baekhyun berjengit pelan mendengarnya. "Kakak yang tinggi itu juga bilang tujuh puluh persen tubuh manusia terdiri dari—"

"Untuk orang dewasa. Jaemin tunggu sepuluh tahun lagi, ya?" telinga Chanyeol bagai menegak mendengar jumlah tahunnya, sepertinya dia sensitif dengan angka sepuluh.

Si anak kecil menyerah, "Uhh… baiklah."

"Ayo mengantri ke kasir, jangan mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain."

Lalu Ibu dan anak itu melangkah pergi. Menyisakan dua objek pembicaraan mereka yang membatu. Keheningan merayap sampai tiga menit.

"… Aku harus berhati-hati saat bicara." Celetuk Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol merasa sama malunya. "Ya. Melihat sekitar dulu untuk memastikan tidak ada otak polos yang tercemar." Ini ditujukan pada anak kecil.

Mereka berdua menggerut leher dengan canggung, merasa bersalah. Juga merasa gagal menjadi orang dewasa yang baik dan benar. Jangan dicontoh, ya.

Perasaan mengganjal didominasi malu karena dituduh pasangan yang sudah berumah tangga. Ah, mulut Ibu-Ibu memang kadang suka asal ceplos. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya—anaknya pun menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi kalau diperhatikan memang menjurus ke sana, _sih_. Belanja berdua, membeli barang pokok kehidupan, sudah pasti orang lain menganggap mereka pasangan yang baru menikah.

Padahal bisa saja presepsi mereka jatuh pada kemungkinan teman sekamar.

Chanyeol menunduk semakin dalam karena udara tiba-tiba terasa panas. Baekhyun menyadari pria itu tak kunjung mengangkat wajah, maka ia memutuskan mengajak terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo bayar ini, aku lapar." Baekhyun memimpin jalan lagi.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat meraih pergelangan tangan editornya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan bingung. Chanyeol membersihkan kerongkongan dengan gugup.

"Anu… jangan dulu, nanti di kasir bertemu lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa garing sebagai tanggapan. Mereka berkeliling lagi sebentar hanya untuk mengulur waktu. Dirasa cukup, area kasir menjadi tujuan akhir mereka. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengeluarkan barang-barang dari troli agar dijumlah harganya.

Ketika tumpukan di dalam troli semakin menipis, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencekal tangan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya… ada yang kurang."

"Cuma perasaanmu. Ayolah cepat, ada antrian di belakang kita. Juga aku ingin segera pulang." Tangan Chanyeol meraih bawang bombay tapi Baekhyun menampar lengannya sampai pegangan terlepas.

"Pukulan itu untuk apa, Byun Baekhyun?!" tanya Chanyeol penuh kekesalan sambil mengusap-usap kulitnya yang membekas kemerahan. Ia mengangkat wajah—seketika dihujam tatapan membunuh Baekhyun _plus_ senyum manis yang seolah berkata, _masih mau melihat dunia apa tidak._ Oh sial, ia tahu pembicaraan selanjutnya akan mengarah kemana.

"Kudapannya kok sedikit sekali, ya…"

Chanyeol menelan batu liur susah payah.

"…sisanya dikemanakan, Park Chanyeol?"

Gerakan mengusap semakin menjadi karena gugup. Lengannya justru bertambah merah karena itu. Matanya melirik kemana-mana. "Uhm… rindu habitatnya? Jadi mereka kembali ke rumah untuk berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga yang—"

"Kenapa dikembalikan?!" suara Baekhyun meninggi tiba-tiba.

Menjauhkan kepala adalah refleks pertamanya, menyelamatkan alat pendengaran yang berdengung dadakan. Chanyeol seharusnya tahu, lelaki pendek itu sebenarnya tidak banyak berubah. Membuat Baekhyun marah sama saja dengan melompat ke kolam buaya.

"Jumlahnya terlalu banyak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendirian."

"Kau kira aku tidak mau memakannya juga?"

"Ah, ya! Kulkasku di apartemen pasti kepenuhan kalau aku menampungnya."

"Kulkasmu ya kulkasku juga!"

"Anu… mas, masalah rumah tangganya ditunda dulu. Ini jadi dibayar, kan?"

 _Déjà vu._

Mereka berdua mendadak bungkam. Saling menatap dengan bibir merapat lalu melirik sekitar dengan kikuk. Dua orang yang mengantri di belakang Chanyeol kelihatan tersenyum geli sementara mbak-mbak kasir masih tersenyum profesional—tidak tahu saja keadaan hatinya bagaimana. Siapa tahu menjerit-jerit karena melihat pasangan imut di depan mata tengah bertengkar. Apalagi yang tinggi _malah_ kalah debat dari satunya.

 _Great._ Mereka tidak belajar dari pengalaman.

"Ah iya, jadi kok." lirih Baekhyun lalu menata barang-barang yang tersisa di troli.

Chanyeol menggerut leher karena malu. Membuat catatan mental supaya ia lebih peka dengan tempat sekitar. Tiba-tiba bahunya dicolek dari belakang. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati seorang gadis yang berbinar menatapnya.

"Kakak yang tabah, ya. Biasanya suami itu harus nurut sama _istri_."

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol mau mati saja.

.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau lihat di sini? Kalimat terakhir ini merusak paragraf yang sudah bagus. Coba ganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih _simple_."

Chanyeol menekan _backspace_ sampai kalimat yang dianggap buruk itu lenyap. Baekhyun memegangi sandaran kursi si penulis dengan punggung yang masih membungkuk, matanya terfokus pada monitor.

"Kalau kujadikan percakapan langsung, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol selagi tangannya mengetik beberapa kata.

Kedua mata Baekhyun memicing, mengamati lebih lama sampai kalimat baru selesai. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan puas setelahnya. "Itu bagus."

Chanyeol kembali berhenti mengetik usai membubuhkan titik. Ia bersandar dengan tangan bertumpu di atas paha. "Oke, sekarang aku bingung apa lagi yang dibicarakan mereka. Astra sudah menjelaskan keadaan, mengatakan semua baik-baik saja agar Raya bisa beristirahat. Mira dan Alex juga sudah dijemput dari tempat persembunyian. Apa yang kurang, ya…?"

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk sandaran, "Ah, bukankah besoknya hari ulang tahun Astra? Kau bisa tulis adegan saat Raya mengucapkannya. Hanya sebentar lalu ia kehilangan kesadaran lagi."

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala, ikut berpikir. "Kau benar." Ia menyetujui.

Baekhyun mendadak tersenyum miring, " _Timing_ nya juga menguntungkan, bab ini berada dalam sudut pandang Astra. Buat dia bersedih karena Raya kepayahan berbicara."

Chanyeol melirik dengan sudut matanya, "Licik… kau mau membuatnya jadi telenovela, ya?" ia tidak terima karena cerita ini bergenre _action-fantasy_.

Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun punya dendam tersendiri terhadap pria yang memimpin hubungan, ya? Hmmm, mencurigakan.

Baekhyun menarik napas, "Itu situasinya, Chanyeol. Raya satu-satunya yang terkena dampak paling besar setelah pertarungan. Meskipun kaumnya menang, dia butuh waktu lama untuk memulihkan diri. Lukanya bukan fisik, tapi kekuatan dalam dirinya yang pudar. Lagipula kan _nanggung_ kalau tidak diberi sedikit romansa lagi, posisinya sudah pas dengan Astra memangku kepala Raya."

"…kau benar lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dengan ekspresi mengejek itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menulis apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya sesuai arahan.

" _Astra…"_

 _Suaranya terdengar lebih lembut kali ini. Aku bergumam pelan sebagai respon. Takut jika bibirku gemetar untuk menjawabnya. Melihatnya selemah ini membuat dadaku berdenyut sakit. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Aku menahan tangannya agar tetap di pipiku. Aku tidak ingin dia melepaskannya._

" _..selamat ulang tahun."_

 _Tidak. Aku tidak menerima hal ini._

" _Tidak." aku menggeleng putus asa, "Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu besok, Raya."_

 _Kedua matanya yang bersinar redup akhirnya terpejam, senyum tulusnya masih tertinggal. Perlahan tangannya di pipiku terasa melemas, pertahananku hampir hancur._

" _Aku takut… tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu besok."_

 _Aku bersyukur dalam hati ia masih bertahan. Aku meletakkan tangannya kembali ke samping tubuhnya, berusaha membuatnya lebih nyaman. "Kalau begitu berjanji satu hal padaku." Tenggorokanku tercekat, "Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang, tapi kumohon, berjanjilah selama apa pun itu, kau harus membuka matamu lagi."_

 _Ia mengangguk pelan sekali lalu napasnya mulai teratur. Aku mengabaikan pegal yang menjalar di leher, masih mempertahankan posisi menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya yang tenang. Aku mulai berpikir ia akhirnya jatuh tidur dalam waktu yang tidak diketahui siapa pun. Tangan kiriku bergerak menyentuh rambut terurainya yang kini berwarna hitam keseluruhan._

"… _jangan melepaskan tanganku."_

 _Mendengar suara lirih itu membuatku mengeratkan tautan tangan kami. "Tentu. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi."_

 _Kali ini benar-benar tidak ada balasan. Baik secara verbal maupun sentuhan fisik. Tersisa tanganku yang masih menggenggam dengan erat secara sepihak._

 _Aku mengangkat wajah, melihat semua teman-temanku jatuh tidur karena kelelahan. Ketika berpaling ke samping, langit oranye terbentang luas. Angin sore menerpa wajahku, meloloskan setitik bening yang menumpuk di mataku._

 _Aku tidak menghapusnya._

"Oke, cukup. Itu membuatku bersedih." Interupsi Baekhyun membuatnya berhenti mengetik.

Chanyeol merasakan bahunya lebih ringan, Baekhyun tidak lagi menumpu tangannya di sana. Ia sedikit mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

"Heeeh, tadi siapa yang minta _scene_ begini?" ucapnya main-main, sengaja memojokkan.

"Tapi kau membuat Raya menderita juga." bibir Baekhyun agak melengkung ke bawah, "Aku kan tersentuh waktu dia minta tangannya tidak dilepas. Bayangkan saja, dia tahu tidak akan bisa melihat Astra dalam waktu dekat. Dia tahu saat itu juga akan sendirian."

Chanyeol agak tersentak melihat ekspresi si editor. Saraf otaknya yang paling ujung terasa seperti tersengat kecil. "Memangnya setragis itu? Raya masih hidup kok."

Suara Baekhyun melirih, persis bisikan, "Kau memang tidak pernah tahu rasanya tidak bisa mempertahankan apa yang diinginkan…"

Lipatan di dahi Chanyeol bertambah. Ia kebingungan.

"Lupakan." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan, "Lagipula kau berniat membuat mereka memiliki akhir yang bahagia, kan? Kapan Raya sadar dari pemulihannya?"

"Mungkin satu bulan?"

"Rasanya seperti sinetron saja jika di _time-skip_ seperti itu." cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak lalu menyanggah, "Pikiranmu kurang tajam. Satu bulan itu bisa kujabarkan banyak hal. Seperti perbaikan Ibu kota yang hancur, si kembar Mira-Alex yang berbaikan, Silena menjadi Ratu kerajaan—"

"Tidak terlalu banyak? Yakin bisa selesai dalam seminggu?" sela Baekhyun.

"Biar kupikirkan lagi…" lalu ia tenggelam dalam konsentrasi.

"Omong-omong tentang ulang tahun… kau sudah mau mencapai dua puluh delapan, ya?"

Ia terkesiap. Seketika mengangkat wajah, tapi Baekhyun memfokuskan semua perhatiannya pada layar monitor. Tidak menggubris tatapan terkejut dari Chanyeol. Atau lebih tepatnya memang sengaja.

"… Kau ingat?" nyaris tercekat.

Baekhyun mengotak-atik _mouse_. Jika saja Chanyeol memperhatikan layar, lelaki yang lebih muda itu hanya meng _scroll_ naik-turun pada tulisannya. Baekhyun sedang mengalihkan kegugupan. "Dua puluh tujuh November, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa suara.

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar ruangan, "Ayo makan siang dulu, ini sudah jam tiga." Lalu punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol memastikan dokumennya tersimpan lalu membiarkan komputernya dalam mode _sleep._ Ia membereskan dua kaleng soda kosong, melemparnya ke tempat sampah di samping meja. Langkahnya menyusul ke dapur. Baru melewati pintu, ia sadar gemerisik dari luar jendela. Hujan tengah mengguyur deras.

Baekhyun sedang memanaskan sup ikan dan menyendok nasi ke dalam mangkuk. Jadi Chanyeol menata meja makan dengan gelas. Setelah itu ia menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Melihat tangannya bergerak cekatan, ia jadi ingat masih punya banyak pertanyaan. Seperti tentang hal-hal berbeda yang dicapai Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, omong-omong sejak kapan kau tertarik menyunting naskah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mematikan kompor, mengaduk sup dengan sendok bulat. "Seingatku, setelah lulus SMA langsung mengambil jurusan sastra. Aku lupa waktu spesifiknya."

"Kukira kau tidak suka membaca buku. Bukankah dulu kau lebih suka berbuat onar?"

Baekhyun memenuhi mangkuk dengan sup. "Yang kau ingat cuma keburukanku saja, ya?" sarkasnya dengan lirikan tajam.

Chanyeol haha-hehe tidak jelas. Mendadak jadi tidak enak.

Baekhyun membawa lauk bersamanya ke meja makan. Ia menahan diri untuk meraih sumpit yang sudah disediakan untuk melanjutkan, "Sebelum putus denganmu juga aku sudah tertarik pada karya tulis kok."

Chanyeol menghentak sendok pada mangkuk dengan refleks. Ia berdehem gugup, merasa sensitif dengan masa lalu.

"Kau sendiri sejak kapan jadi manusia goa seperti ini?"

Kali ini sumpitnya tersenggol sampai hampir jatuh dari ujung meja kayu. _Fak, serangan balasan._ Chanyeol mengangkat wajah, "Bisakah kalimatnya diperhalus?" rasanya ia lebih dari tersindir.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk nasinya yang dicampur kuah sup. "Kau memang ketus dari dulu, tapi punya banyak teman. Jadi… aku kaget saja kau yang sekarang memilih hidup terisolasi. Kenapa tiba-tiba paranoid setiap bertemu orang asing?"

Nah ini. Salah satu topik yang paling anti untuk dibahas. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyuap makanan banyak-banyak sampai mulutnya penuh supaya tidak perlu menjawab. Masa bodoh dengan rasa— _oooh! Ini enak sekali._ Seingatnya rasa masakan Baekhyun dulu sama dengan racun.

Baekhyun mendesak, "Sejak kapan kau suka mengurung diri di rumah?"

Chanyeol mengunyah dadu-dadu wortel dengan lambat, seolah menghayati, meresapi sampai ke seratnya. Dalam hati menghitung setiap kunyahan.

"Aku melihat gitar lama di samping rak buku. Apa masih sering dimainkan?"

"…kadang-kadang."

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk menghujat. Kesal karena pertanyaan diganti baru pria itu mau menjawab. Ia menyuap potongan daging salmon dan memakannya tak sabaran. Karena suasana mendadak hening, tidak satu pun dari mereka berminat memulai percakapan lagi.

Ketika selesai, Baekhyun lebih dulu bangkit membawa piring kotor ke wastafel. "Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, biar aku yang membersihkannya."

Chanyeol bergumam menyetujui. Langkahnya diseret kembali ke ruang kerja. Pintu ditutup rapat. Komputer tidak langsung dinyalakan, ia memilih bersandar dan memejamkan mata. Suara hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela memenuhi pendengaran, membuatnya agak rileks.

Belum dua menit raganya bersantai, ada suara lain yang menginterupsi. Menggelegar berasal dari langit. Bahunya terlonjak karena terkejut, baru saja membuka mata selagi tubuhnya dibawa menegak lalu mendadak gelap.

"Petir sialan, kenapa harus padam sekarang?!"

Chanyeol menyumpahi fenomena langit seolah itu adalah sumber perkara padamnya listrik. Ia tidak melihat secercah cahaya apapun, artinya bukan hanya gedung apartemen ini saja yang gelap gulita. Tangannya meraba pinggiran meja kerja lalu berdiri perlahan.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

Suaranya bergema di ruangan itu, yakin bahwa si editor pasti bisa mendengarnya. Tapi lama menunggu, ia tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Dengan decakan malas ia berjalan pelan-pelan menuju arah pintu yang dibayangkan dalam kepala. Dalam hati bersyukur karena tidak tersandung apa-apa di ruangan berantakan—oh benar, Baekhyun yang membersihkan lantainya.

"Aku belum berterima kasih tentang itu…" gumamnya pelan baru tersadar. _Oh bahkan kau tidak berterima kasih atas makanan yang sangat lezat itu._

Ia berhasil memegang badan pintu lalu beseru lagi, "Baekhyun! Kau mendengarku?"

Gemuruh terdengar lagi menyusul ucapannya. Langit sedang mengamuk seperti gadis masa pms. Pandangannya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya minim karena dinding kaca di ruang utama selalu dibuka tirainya.

"A-Aku baik,"

Kepalanya mencari sumber suara lirih itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri dinding, menuju letak dapur yang diingatnya. "Bisa kau bicara lagi, Baekhyun?" ia bertanya ketika yakin sedang berdiri di area itu.

Langit berkerlip marah, memainkan cahaya dari petir sehingga menerangi dapur sepersekian detik. Chanyeol menangkap figur editornya tengah bersandar di pintu kulkas dengan wajah terbenam di lutut. Rasa lega menyeruak, kakinya berjalan cepat menghampiri.

"Kau membuatku panik, kukira kenapa-kenapa." Ia memborong keluhan sambil berjongkok di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, masih bertahan di posisinya. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Apa Baekhyun baru saja melihat hantu? Atau bertemu tikus? Atau dihampiri kecoa terbang? Atau lebih parah lagi—belum mematikan keran air?!

Tapi Chanyeol yakin ia tidak mendengar kucuran dari wastafelnya.

"Hei," panggilnya lembut, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, membuat cicitan tak jelas yang sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol. Padahal telinganya sudah lebar. Ia merubah posisi untuk duduk bersila dan mengamati gerak-gerik editornya.

Kepalanya mendekat pada sosok itu, "Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"…b-boleh aku memegang tanganmu?"

Mata memicing, Chanyeol tidak menyadari suara terbata itu. "Kenapa? Kau habis melihat hantu? Apartemenku tidak angker, lho."

Tangannya yang bertumpu di depan kaki menyilang tahu-tahu dicengkram Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjengit kaget, hampir bergeser dari posisinya. Tangan itu terasa basah di permukaan kulitnya.

"Baekhyun, tanganmu masih basah. Kau belum selesai mencuci piring ya tadi? Ini ada sabunnya tidak?" mendadak Chanyeol menjadi orang higienis. Tidak mau disentuh dengan tangan licin dan lengket bekas pembersih noda. _Halah._

Baekhyun lagi-lagi bungkam. Chanyeol dibuat gregetan. _Ini anak kenapa?!_

Petir menggema di luar sana dan Chanyeol harus mengalami serangan kaget untuk yang kesekian kali. Lalu sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Baru sadar tangan itu tidak licin, tidak pula lengket. Chanyeol mulai menebak jika itu bukan basah karena air keran melainkan keringat dingin. Didukung betapa kuat cengkraman Baekhyun pada punggung tangannya usai kilatan petir. Chanyeol berusaha mengulurkan tangan yang bebas, berniat mengangkat kepala yang menunduk itu. Ia penasaran dan mulai khawatir.

"…kumohon jangan lepaskan tanganku."

Rasanya _déjà vu._

Suara melirih itu menyayat hati. Tangannya terhenti beberapa senti di atas kepala Baekhyun. Ia menelan ludah dengan gugup lalu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata menenangkan.

" _Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi."_

Kalimat dari tokoh karangannya, Astra, terlintas di balik mata. Itu bermakna dalam. Terlihat jelas dari kata ' _lagi'_ diakhirnya. Yang artinya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Mendadak hatinya tercubit tanpa alasan.

"Ya. Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku sampai tenang."

Kalimat seratus persen berbeda terlontar selagi bibir bawahnya digigit. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti dengan sama persis. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mengatakannya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau Baekhyun takut dengan petir? Padahal itu hal penting yang selalu diingatnya dulu.

Ada keheningan menyesakkan bagi Chanyeol selama satu menit. Baekhyun juga masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lutut. Ia jadi iba.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" ia bertanya.

Baekhyun menggumam lagi. Terdengar seperti kumur-kumur baginya. Jadi ia merendahkan leher untuk mendekatkan telinga.

"Bisa diulangi?"

"P-Piringnya… belum dicuci."

Chanyeol berdecak keras. Dikiranya ada apa. "Dasar, tidak usah dipikirkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk samar. Chanyeol membantunya berdiri tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan. Bermaksud pindah ke ruang utama. Namun Baekhyun melangkah terlalu pendek dan lambat, seolah ada pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai yang dilarang untuk terinjak. Seharusnya Chanyeol merasa direpotkan karena hal itu, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya;

"Pegangan padaku."

Tidak ada nada memerintah, hanya sebuah permintaan yang membutuhkan izin dari lawan bicaranya. Kemudian ia memastikan Baekhyun menggelayuti lengannya cukup kuat untuk berjalan cepat menuju sofa.

Usai mendudukan diri dengan nyaman, keheningan merayap lagi. Hujan tak kunjung mereda sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa memprediksi kapan lampu akan menyala. Cahaya di ruang tengah lebih mendukung dibandingkan area dapur. Ia bisa melihat jelas Baekhyun yang melipat kaki di sampingnya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Lelaki mungil itu tidak berubah, masih meringkuk ketakutan setiap petir menggelegar. Satu hal yang berubah hanyalah sikapnya yang ragu bergantung pada Chanyeol untuk meredakan phobianya.

Bahu editornya terlihat gemetar pelan ketika gemuruh terdengar lagi. Chanyeol jadi tidak tahan. Persetan jika dengan ini ia dianggap lancang.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mendekap Baekhyun, membawa lelaki itu bersandar pada bahunya. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa sangat kaku, mungkin ketakutannya belum reda. Perlahan diusapnya punggung itu sampai rileks.

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun. Kalau kau mau tidur, lakukan saja."

Napas Baekhyun yang mulai teratur menyentuh lehernya. Rambut hitam halus menggelitik dagunya, tapi Chanyeol sebisa mungkin bertahan lebih lama. Hanya dalam hitungan menit Baekhyun akhirnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu menghembuskan napas lega dan gelisah diwaktu yang sama. Ia memalingkan wajah ke samping. Posisi ini sungguh canggung baginya. Tapi ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat Baekhyun gemetar seperti tadi. Hatinya mencelos. Suara kecil dalam dirinya berteriak untuk memeluk lelaki itu seperti dulu.

Ia tidak mengerti. Rasanya tidak masuk akal. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir kalinya bersama Baekhyun. Dia seharusnya sudah terbiasa. Ia seharusnya bisa bersikap tak peduli.

Jantungnya tidak pantas berdetak terlalu kencang. Ia tidak pantas mengharapkan Baekhyun mau bergantung padanya. Tidak pantas mengharapkan Baekhyun berada di pelukannya seperti sekarang.

Rambut hitam di bawah dagunya benar-benar mengundang untuk disentuh. Ia menunduk, menelusupkan wajahnya, menghirup wangi yang memanjakan inderanya. Ia tidak sadar ketika membubuhkan satu ciuman di sana.

Otaknya terus memborbardir motorik untuk tidak menyentuh, berseru padanya agar tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi hatinya terasa menyenangkan.

Bukankah ia begitu dangkal karena tidak bisa menahan diri?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Chanyeol… aku takut… petirnya tidak mau berhenti. Kumohon jangan lepaskan tanganku."_

" _Tenanglah, Baekhyunie. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya."_

" _Kapan hujannya reda? Aku benci situasi ini."_

" _Tidak tahu."_

" _Ish, jawabannya singkat sekali, sih."_

 _Rambut magenta diusap sayang, kecupan mendarat di dahi yang lebih muda cukup lama. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, hampir mengalahkan derasnya hujan._

" _Kalau begitu fokus saja padaku. Hanya lihat aku—"_

 _Genggaman mengerat di bawah sana._

"— _dan jangan berpaling dariku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi yang berpaling pertama kali adalah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ anjir kenapa jadi drama part akhirnya, hampura /bow

yg udah fav follow sider review, yg minta lanjut, yg mendukung sukses ujian, yg kirim kisbay sini saya muah balik wkwk

Big thanks to you all~

 **nura0929, Aisyahre, hunniehan, Guest, joruri, n3208007, kickykeklikler** (penname kamu susah AllahuakbarxD) **, xxyoungsoulxx, almaepark, kahi19, Cocoa Pie, channyeolbaek, gomdori, yellobaek, Pcyrealwife, Park2711, Chanyeoltidakmesum, gia, Chanbaekishalal, Yui Hisoka, Monster Danau Toba, myut, Nisa273, AnggiLee, Real ayd**

mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama atau terlewat

Dan untuk **Aisyahre** , bukan, ini bukan true story sumpah beneran demi chanbaek (..loh?) ada mantan satu juga saya berharap nggak ketemu dia lagi hnngg /malah curhat/. Yang atas kan udah lucu-lucu jadi yang bawah gentian dibawa turun. Biar kayak diangkut rollercoaster hehe. Kalian mau kapan di up chapter tiganya? (asek sok nawarin)

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**_


	3. I get chills

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**_

* * *

" _A-Aku menyukaimu, Kakak Senior!"_

 _Dunianya berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang lelaki berpenampilan berantakan—ini menurut anggapannya saja. Ia kenal siapa lelaki itu. Adik kelasnya. Seorang siswa yang sudah membuat heboh dengan gaya yang mencolok. Belum lagi rambut yang dicat padahal peraturan sekolah tertera jelas melarangnya._

 _Chanyeol memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, seperti menganalisa. Ditatap sedemikian rupa malah membuahkan rona kemerahan di wajah adik kelas. Beberapa murid di sekitar mereka—yang menjadi penonton dadakan—menahan gemas melihat si biang onar memalu._

" _Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan intonasi datar. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang tertangkap oleh telinganya._

 _Kerjapan lucu diberikan, "Ha? Apanya yang sudah?"_

" _Itu saja kan permainannya? Bilang pada temanmu kalau taruhan di antara kalian sudah tuntas. Aku mau pergi."_

 _Lalu Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Si adik kelas melongo di tempat, tidak percaya pernyataan yang disiapkannya berhari-hari karena gugup setengah mati dianggap candaan oleh doi._

" _Baekhyun, kubilang juga apa. Dia itu sangat ketus, kau tidak usah mendekatinya."_

 _Baekhyun masih melihat punggung Chanyeol sampai kakak kelasnya itu menghilang di tikungan ujung lorong. Lalu ia berpaling pada sahabatnya, "Jongdae, aku baru saja memulai. Masa langsung mundur?"_

 _Jongdae menunjuk tempat Chanyeol, "Kau tidak lihat responnya tadi? Kau tidak punya harapan."_

 _Baekhyun menepis tangan yang terangkat itu. "Diam dan saksikan saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu!" ikrarnya penuh tekad._

" _Hoooi, Byunbee! Mau membolos ke minimarket bersama kami?"_

 _Kepala menoleh, ia berjingkrak senang. "Aku ikut!" lalu berlari menyusul sekelompok siswa bermasalah yang siap menerobos keluar sekolah di jam pelajaran._

 _Jongdae menggelengkan kepala di tempat, ia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah ikut-ikutan. "Kelakuanmu saja sudah membuat Park Chanyeol iritasi mata, Baekhyun." katanya seorang diri lalu berjalan kembali ke kelas._

 _Tanpa menotis keberadaan seseorang yang bersandar di balik dinding._

 _Chanyeol menghela napas di tempatnya lalu melanjutkan langkah yang sengaja ditunda. Tangan masuk saku, kepala menggeleng dramatis, "Dasar bocah."_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Up and Down Like A Rollercoaster**_

 _ **Chanbaek pairing**_

 _ **WARN:**_ _ **Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi**_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

.

.

.

* * *

"Chanyeol!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Pensil terpeleset, membentuk goresan panjang hangul terakhir sampai melewati ujung kertas, lalu bahan grafit berlapis kayu itu menggelinding jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol mengusap-usap dengkul yang refleks menabrak kolong meja karena terlonjak kaget, nyeri sekali.

Byun Baekhyun memang biadab sopan santun.

Si pengganggu ketenangan sekaligus orang yang bertanggung jawab atas serangan jantung ringan Chanyeol mendekat dengan langkah santai tanpa dosa. Ia bertumpu pada lutut, agak membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan kepala. Wajahnya terpampang senyum manis yang menambah parah serangan jantung si penulis.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" serunya bersemangat. Seratus persen wajib dituruti.

"Wahai Yang Mulia Editor, hamba dengan berat hati harus menolak ajakan spesial itu. Tugas hamba begitu banyak karena tidak ada yang membantu menyumbang ide—Demi Tuhan, Byun! Tenggat waktu tinggal lima hari! Kenapa malah memintaku untuk keluar?!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. Agak-agak minta dicium sepertinya—ehem. Kembali ke topik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun seolah tidak melihat kertas-kertas di atas meja.

Chanyeol jadi curiga kalau mantannya itu punya masalah mata yang lebih serius dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bernafsu sekali mendorong punggung editornya sampai terjerembab ke depan—sekalian mengambilkan pensilnya yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku sedang menulis beberapa inspirasi tapi gagal karena seseorang tak tahu tata krama menjeblak pintu ruang kerja dengan tenaga dalam." Telunjuknya mengacu pada ujung kertas berhias coretan panjang.

Baekhyun haha-hehe tanpa rasa bersalah. "Setidaknya aku mengenakan pakaian dengan baik dan benar. Tidak seperti orang yang menyambut tamu hanya berlapis kaos dan bokser—"

"Jangan bahas itu terus, astaga!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajah dengan kasar, merasa dipermainkan. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan, menarik kacamata berbingkai tebal yang bertengger di hidung pria itu. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, menatap dengan kerjapan bingung sementara alat bacanya diletakkan di samping monitor.

"Kau terlalu lama menggunakan kacamata. Itu tidak baik. Ayo pergi keluar dan jernihkan kepalamu." Ajaknya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Dalam hati berdecih atas keras kepala editornya. Sudah tahu pasti ditolak masih saja bebal. "Di luar banyak orang."

"Yaiyalah, namanya juga dunia. Kalau tidak ada orang, itu artinya mereka semua pergi ke luar kota untuk merayakan hari tanpa Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Merasa familiar dengan adegan itu. Kerutan di dahi bertambah dalam lalu menoleh cepat ketika sadar. "Kau menyamakanku dengan Spongebob?!" ia menuding mukanya sendiri.

"Tadinya iya…" Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah kelewat datar, "..ah, tidak. Ternyata kau lebih mirip Squidward."

"Sialan."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia mengumpat. Apa buruknya Spongebob dan apa buruknya Squidward? Ia merasa tersinggung untuk suatu hal yang berada di luar nalarnya.

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya, "Sebentar, sebentar. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan ketika kau mengatakan ' _aku benci kalian semua'_. Ya ampun… sangat terealisasi dalam pikiranku! Kau cocok memerankan makhluk bertentakel itu! Kurang dua kaki dan tinta saja, pfffttt!"

Chanyeol mendelik. Tidak ada yang lucu, untuk apa editornya tertawa. "Apa-apaan dengan tentakel. Aku juga tidak menyemprotkan cairan hitam—"

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya usai tertawa.

"—kalau menyemprotkan cairan yang lain beda lagi ceritanya."

"Uhuk!"

Mulutnya yang terbuka megap-megap seperti ikan ditarik pancingan mendadak menghirup oksigen melebihi kapasitas, membuatnya tersedak udara. Chanyeol tidak kasihan sama sekali. _Malah_ tersenyum puas melihatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"C-Chanyeol!" ia berseru memperingati dengan wajah merah.

Chanyeol menaikan alis, "Apa? Aku kenapa?" godanya.

Baekhyun menghalau wajah dengan punggung tangan, satu langkah ke belakang diambil. "Kau itu—penulis tak bermartabat. Kalimatmu bermakna ganda! Ambigu!" cecarnya.

Chanyeol memutar mata, berusaha terlihat sangat menyebalkan. "Bisa saja yang kumaksud itu cairan ketika pilek, bukan? Kau yang mengada-ada. Berpikirnya yang kotor-kotor saja nih."

Boleh tidak Baekhyun menoyor kepala Chanyeol? Di dalam kontrak tidak ada peraturan untuk larangan penggunaan kekerasan omong-omong.

"Sudahlah, keluar sana. Pelangi di kepalaku tiba-tiba hilang karena keberisikanmu." Kibasan tangan bergerak mengusir.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia mendekat lagi, memaksa kursi berputar agar menghadap padanya. Kedua tangan memenjarakan kepala Chanyeol. Loh, loh, loh. Ada apa ini. Chanyeol tertegun di tempat, bahkan kakinya ditahan juga. Baekhyun sedang menginjak satu kakinya di bawah sana.

Ia kalap, "B-Baekhyun, aku butuh spasi—"

"Bukan." Baekhyun memotong dengan tegas. "Yang kau butuhkan adalah ganti pemandangan untuk menyegarkan otak. Kepalamu tidak menghasilkan pelangi, tapi asap karena geriginya lelah bekerja."

Chanyeol tidak yakin apa ia fokus mendengarkan Baekhyun atau memerhatikan bibir merah dan pandangan menusuk langsung jiwanya. Letupan gila dalam dadanya perlu diminimalisir atau suaranya akan terdengar sampai ke telinga si editor. Ah, salahkan hujan deras dua hari yang lalu—berakibat jantungnya semakin tak bisa dikontrol.

Satu tangan turun dari kepala kursi, berakhir di atas bahu pria itu. "Makanya terima ajakanku. Hanya di sekitar sini saja, ada taman yang bagus. Kujamin, inspirasi datang sendiri jika situasinya menenangkan."

Hampir satu menit dan tidak ada persetujuan yang terucap. Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengagumi keindahan paras Baekhyun yang semakin dewasa dan menantang.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala—jatuhnya imut sekali, _image_ menusuknya lenyap. Mulai cemas apakah ia sudah merusak Chanyeol yang kini membatu tak bergerak. "Chanyeol, kau di sana?" panggilnya.

Pria itu mengangguk sangat kaku.

Baekhyun menarik diri. "Kalau begitu ganti pakaianmu. Aku tunggu di ruang depan." Melangkah keluar lalu berhenti ketika memegangi daun pintu, ia menoleh lagi sambil tersenyum miring, "Ah, kecuali kalau kau suka memakai celana pendek yang mempertontonkan setengah pahamu."

Pintu ditutup sementara Chanyeol tersentak. Menunduk dan menemukan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar. Sialan. Kenapa rasanya _déjà vu._

"Matamu yang jelalatan, Byun!" ia berseru sambil menghentak berdiri dari kursi.

"Kata Tuhan, rejeki tidak boleh ditolak!" balas Baekhyun yang pecah dalam tawa.

"Aiissh, anak itu!" dengusan terdengar kasar. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyelinap menuju kamarnya.

Byun Baekhyun memang tidak banyak berubah. Masih phobia petir. Masih menyebalkan dan banyak bicara. Juga masih suka menggoda meski praktek langsungnya amatir luar biasa. Chanyeol jadi ingat ekspresi lucu anak itu ketika pertama kali berciuman. Sungguh pasrah di bawah kendali, bertolak belakang dengan sikap berandalnya. Duh kenapa pembicaraan jadi ke sini.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu seheboh itu karena mereka sesama pria. Masalahnya adalah mereka sama-sama menyimpang. Juga sama-sama seorang pria dewasa berstatus lajang. Kalau perlu diingatkan, mereka mantan kekasih. Hmm, _triple kill_ sudah rasa malunya.

Kepala dan satu tangan baru masuk ke _hoodie_ , tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa disengat.

Tunggu sebentar.

 _Baekhyun benar masih lajang, kan…?_

Gerakan memakai _hoodie_ mendadak terhenti. Sesuatu menghantam dadanya dengan keras bagai tersiram air dingin. Sesuatu terasa merayapi tulang belakang sampai selangka, perasaan kalut. Dari hari pertama resmi menjadi rekan kerja, Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang dirinya. Apa karena tak pernah menunjukkan makanya Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun tak pernah berubah?

Oke, Park Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu itu dan penasaran tentang hal itu.

Berharap sesuatu, eh?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Penampilan Baekhyun lebih menyegarkan lagi hari ini. Fantasi Chanyeol tentang kaos _ngepas_ hampir terkabul. Lelaki yang lebih muda setuju untuk mengalungkan jaket denim di leher, membuat kaos biru dongker polos terpampang dan mencetak lingkar pinggulnya jelas. Bahkan ikat pinggang yang menahan celana _jeans_ hitam itu sesekali mengintip ketika melangkah.

Kalau sudah begini, _nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang engkau dustakan?_

Chanyeol pasang mata saja, toh Baekhyun nyaman-nyaman saja dengan bajunya. Kalau lelaki itu risih, salahkan diri sendiri kenapa memilih berpenampilan mengundang.

 _Itu sih memang otakmu saja, Park._

Hitung-hitung Chanyeol tidak perlu gelisah memandang sekitar kalau atensi di sampingnya sudah menarik perhatian. Ia sadar betul banyak orang-orang menghabiskan sore hari di taman seperti ini. Beberapa anak lelaki bermain _skateboard_ , ada anak kecil kejar-kejaran dengan sepatu roda, pecinta hewan menggenggam _leash_ menyusuri semak penuh bunga, dan sisanya pasangan muda lupa dunia.

Chanyeol lupa kapan terakhir kali mengunjungi taman ini. Semenjak apartemennya diatasnamakan Park empat tahun lalu, ia sudah jarang sekali menapak di jalan. Pernah sekali mencari inspirasi untuk buku keduanya di sini, tapi ia merasa sangat gelisah karena datang sendirian.

"Kau tidak bisa menulis adegan romansa antara dua tokoh utama, bukan?"

Chanyeol bergumam _ya_ sedangkan mata masih mengikuti pergerakan si editor. Baekhyun berjalan dua langkah di depannya, kelihatan bersemangat menelusuri taman sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. Menambah keuntungan bagi pria itu tanpa takut kepergok matanya juga jelalatan.

"Kau perlu referensi."

"Aku sudah mencarinya—"

"Lupakan Wikipedia atau situs norak yang memberi tips-tips menyenangkan pasangan."

Chanyeol menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Antara mengatur emosi atau mempersiapkan kesenangan karena pertunjukan di depannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun cuma memainkan langkah sambil bersenandung, tapi efeknya sudah luar biasa bagi sang mantan.

"Lihat kejadian langsung kurasa lebih efektif. Contohnya orang-orang pacaran di sekelilingmu."

 _Dipraktekan langsung juga hayuk kalau denganmu._

Chanyeol mencubit lengan bawah keras-keras, menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia jadi lebih _blak-blakan_ dan sulit mengatur diri. Kenapa hormonnya seperti remaja jatuh cinta?

Seandainya Baekhyun tahu bahwa mantannya itu tak punya harga diri karena masih berharap, pasti ceplakan lima jari membekas di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mengira Chanyeol sibuk mengikuti sarannya. Tapi pria itu bahkan masih mengenakan kupluk _hoodie_ dengan rapat. Tak ada minat untuk lirik kanan lirik kiri. Tinggal menambah _earphone_ di telinga maka Park Chanyeol seperti orang yang melakukan _jogging_ sore hari.

Sayang sekali ia sedang tidak fokus untuk tahu kemana arah pandangan Chanyeol.

"Selama ini aku baik-baik saja menggunakan imajinasi. Kenapa harus melihat adegan langsung?" akhirnya Chanyeol bicara setelah sadar dari lamunan tak berujung.

"Karena kau kurang pengalaman."

 _Uhuk!_

Kalau Chanyeol sedang minum, ia pasti sudah batuk-batuk parah dan menyemburkannya lagi keluar mulut lalu mengeluh kesakitan bagai tersedak kuah pempek beserta potongan timun. Pedihnya minta ampun. Tapi karena sekarang tidak melakukan itu, dia hanya tersandung ujung sandal dan tertohok dalam hati.

"Memakai imajinasi untuk menjabarkan kondisi saling suka itu mudah, tapi kalau sudah naik tingkat menjadi saling suka dan saling mengetahui, lebih susah. Kau tidak tahu harus membuat keadaan bagaimana, terlalu canggung terasa _nanggung_ , terlalu romantis dikira _settingan_ , pura-pura bodoh lalu menghindar terlalu picisan dan terakhir… biasa-biasa saja membuat kecewa pembaca."

Baekhyun sedang dalam mode bicara menggurui rupanya.

Chanyeol bersyukur lelaki itu tidak melancarkan mulutnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Yah, dua tarikan napas sebenarnya. Itu bisa disebut kemajuan yang signifikan.

"Jadi kau secara halus menyuruhku memelototi para pasangan di bawah pohon itu dan mengusik momen mereka sampai risih? Aku bisa dikira penguntit gila." Jari telunjuk mengarah bergantian pada diri sendiri dan objek pembicaraan.

Baekhyun memutar mata jengah, "Aku bilang _amati_ bukan potret kelakuan mereka lalu diekspos ke _Dispatch._ Aku menyuruhmu menjadi pengamat bukan reporter bayaran."

Chanyeol jadi penasaran Baekhyun melanjutkan pendidikan kuliahnya dimana dan berapa nilai debat yang diraihnya. Byun Baekhyun tahu sekali cara membungkam seseorang.

 _ **Tuk**_

Sebuah bola _oranye_ bergaris hitam menyenggol sol sepatu berleher rendah milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol ikut menoleh bersamaan ketika suara laki-laki terdengar.

"Hai, Kakak cantik~ ayo main basket bersama kami!"

Nada genitnya membuat Chanyeol mual.

Beda pribadi, beda pula reaksi. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lalu membungkuk, membawa bola basket di tangkupan tangannya. Chanyeol yang paham bahwa lelaki itu bermaksud menyanggupi ajakan orang asing, langsung menahan bahunya.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun, kau mau-mau saja digoda bocah ingusan itu?" lirikan tajamnya mengarah pada laki-laki di balik dinding kawat yang memagari lapangan kecil khusus basket. Belum lagi konco-konconya yang menyeringai seram menunggu bolanya kembali. Chanyeol seratus persen yakin, bahkan berani mempertaruhkan celana trainingnya untuk dilepas saat ini juga, kalau mereka mau main licik dengan editornya.

Maksud dari main licik di sini bukan senggol bahu, tarik baju, dan kekerasan fisik berakibat memar lainnya untuk menggagalkan permainan basket. Oh, _God,_ lihat saja mulut mereka yang siap bersiul-siul jika Baekhyun benar datang. Mereka tengah menggoda.

Apa semua remaja hobi _catcalling_ seperti ini?

Chanyeol khawatir dengan masa depan bangsa. _Katakan itu pada penulis novel yang tidak berkontribusi apa-apa dalam perkembangan Negara_ , hati kecilnya menyiksa. Terkadang suka masokis, memang.

"Aku cuma mau mencetak satu angka, setelah itu selesai."

Chanyeol tidak sempat bereaksi. Tahu-tahu Baekhyun melenggang pergi setelah melempar jaket denimnya ke muka Chanyeol. Sesuai dugaan, sekelompok geng _street basket_ berseru kesenangan melihat mangsa mau bergabung. Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Senyum ramah ditunjukkan secara gratis.

Chanyeol menarik turun jaket dari wajahnya dengan kasar, "Serius? Kau benar-benar serius, Baekhyun?" ia menganga di tempat memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang sudah jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ia menceracau, "Ini buruk. Baekhyun sungguhan memiliki mata yang bermasalah. Dia gila. Ya, dunia sudah gila."

Alih-alih menyeret Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol tetap berdiri di sana. Bersedekap dengan wajah khawatir didukung kakinya yang selalu berubah posisi. Bukannya khawatir bohongan lalu tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya tidak bisa memikirkan cara apa lagi supaya si keras kepala Byun mau mendengarkan peringatan.

Kalau sudah begini lebih baik ditonton saja dan menunggu si pelaku terkena batunya, _kan_? Itu zlebih efektif supaya jera.

Mereka terlihat bercakap sebentar. Kuping Chanyeol sudah gatal ingin mencuri dengar. Juga matanya mungkin terlihat seram karena terus memelototi tubuh pendek Baekhyun yang tenggelam dikelilingi laki-laki jangkung. Kalau punya keberanian, Chanyeol siap melayangkan _bogem_ mentah kepada mereka semua. Sayang sekali dia ini sendirian _plus_ kerempeng karena kurang olahraga, pasti ilmu _jotos-jotosan_ nya sudah karatan. Mana sanggup menghadapi enam orang sekaligus—geng itu sedang _three on three_ tadi.

Ia perlu membuat catatan untuk mengunjungi _gym_ sebagai rutinitas barunya. Kalau perlu mencari inspirasi menulis di sana. Siapa tahu ada adegan romansa antara pemandu dengan pelanggan. Atau wanita cantik bohai yang menggunakan _treadmill_ sebagai niat terselubung diam-diam melirik pria gagah perkasa mengangkat barbel.

Terdengar menggelikan. Otak Chanyeol perlu diservis sepertinya. Intinya, dia benar-benar cemas kalau ada tangan jahil yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun di titik-titik tertentu. Seperti mencuri kesempatan meremas pinggang saat berlari men _dribble_ basket misalnya.

 _Uhuk, masih peduli?_

Chanyeol mengelus dada seperti menjinakkan kata hati yang selalu berbalik menyerangnya. Peduli? Tentu saja peduli. Byun Baekhyun itu editornya, kalau kenapa-kenapa nanti Chanyeol yang repot.

Kalau Baekhyun sampai trauma di tempat ini lalu tidak mau datang lagi ke apartemennya bagaimana? Naskahnya bisa menjamur sia-sia karena tidak diulas.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Masih ada Yixing yang bisa membantuku. Ah, tapi kalau aku dicap tidak bertanggung jawab bagaimana. Bisa-bisa aku ditandai sebagai penulis bereputasi buruk. Aaarh, ini bencana." Tangannya sudah mengacak-acak rambut dan beberapa kali menutup muka karena terlampau frustasi.

Sudah dibilang kalau Park Chanyeol itu berlebihan.

Kemudian ia tersadar sudah membuang waktu bermenit-menit bercokol dengan imajinasi paranoidnya sampai lupa sedang mengawasi siapa. Punggungnya segera menegak dan hitam kelam maniknya mencari-cari objek.

Kali ini matanya benar-benar seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Bukan. Bukannya ia menemukan adegan pelecehan yang sudah dibayangkan. Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja, tidak tersentuh di bagian manapun.

Justru di sana lah yang membuat Chanyeol kaget setengah hidup. Baekhyun terlalu lincah membawa bola _oranye_ di tangannya. Melesat mewati tubuh-tubuh jangkung yang berusaha menghadangnya mendekati _ring._ _Boro-boro_ meremas pinggang si manis, menyentuh bahu saja mereka tak sampai. Chanyeol bisa menangkap kilatan jahil di manik Baekhyun. Pasti editornya itu kesenangan karena melampaui ekspetasi anak geng itu.

Ah, lihatlah bagaimana tubuh ramping itu meliuk melintasi celah sempit pertahanan.

Selain mata, rupanya Chanyeol juga perlu mengkhawatirkan rahangnya. Mulut itu tidak tertutup karena sibuk menggumamkan _wow_ di setiap pergerakan Baekhyun. Lihat siapa yang sedang terpesona di sini.

Yang Chanyeol ingat, dulu Baekhyun sangat amatir terhadap olahraga kecuali senam lantai dan hapkido—kalau masuk hitungan. Baekhyun tidak jago dalam sepak bola, voli, basket serta olahraga lainnya yang melibatkan bola besar dan bola kecil. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang iseng mengikuti klub basket semasa SMA.

" _Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertarik dengan basket."_

" _Kan Kak Chanyeol suka basket, jadi aku mencoba menyukainya juga."_

 _Ah, kenangan lama_. Memori penyimpanan jangka panjang dengan kurang ajarnya memutar kilas balik itu. Dimana Baekhyun selalu datang merecoki latihan basketnya sepulang sekolah. Chanyeol tahu itu akal-akalan saja. Tapi ia tidak pernah berhasil mengusir Baekhyun. Justru Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bisa melakukan _under ring_ dengan benar di pertemuan mereka yang kelima kali di lapangan _indoor_. Kejadian kecil itu yang membuatnya… sedikit melunak.

Chanyeol mencubit lengannya lagi. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tidak baik jika sudah terlalu jauh.

Di satu posisi, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai pada titik vital dimana ia bisa menembak target. Ia menekan langkah yang terakhir untuk melompat tinggi dan memasukkan bola ke _ring_ dengan semangat empat lima. _Lay up_ yang sempurna.

Omong-omong perut bawahnya mengintip karena kaos tersingkap. Uhuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sorakan heboh. Mengejutkan Chanyeol sampai sadar untuk merapikan wajahnya. Sorak sorai itu berasal dari beberapa orang yang menonton di luar pagar kawat. Anak-anak kecil yang memakai sepatu roda, pecinta hewan yang menahan anjing mereka karena terlampaui bergairah menekan pagar—rupanya hewan menggonggong ini antusias juga, komunitas bersepeda, minus para pasangan yang masih asik berduaan di bawah pohon. Abaikan saja.

Tiga orang yang melawan Baekhyun—dengan liciknya _one on three_ —bertumpu di lutut. Terengah sehabis berlari mengejar gesitnya mangsa. Tiga sisanya melongo di luar garis lapangan. Baekhyun seperti memberikan tamparan keras bagi mereka. Situasi dijungkir balikkan dengan mudah.

Baekhyun berdiri tegap dengan dagu sengaja diangkat, menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. Lalu geng _street basket_ itu mendekat, memberi selamat, pujian, _high five,_ tepukan di bahu dan segalanya. Kata orang, sehabis berkompetisi itu lebih baik berteman.

Biarkan Baekhyun menjadi Ratu sehari.

Meskipun keringat seharusnya membuat tubuh orang menjadi kucel, Baekhyun justru terlihat bersinar dengan bulan sabit di matanya.

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol teringat bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu. Ia tidak pernah suka pergi ke tempat umum bersama Baekhyun. Karena itu mendorongnya, menyudutkannya, menepikannya ke dinding untuk melihat realita begitu banyak laki-laki tebar pesona di hadapan _kesayangannya_. Begitu banyak yang terpesona.

Gerombolan kecil yang menonton akhirnya menghilang, kembali pada rutinitas masing-masing. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan langkah ringan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih tak bergerak.

"Ah, tunggu! Kakak cantik!"

Jalannya terpaksa dihentikan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tahu-tahu menerima lemparan kaleng jus, "W-Whoa!" serunya refleks. Beruntung masih bisa menangkap. Kalau tidak, bisa ungu matanya karena ter _colok_ kaleng. _Kan_ tidak lucu.

"Permainan Kakak bagus sekali! Sering-sering main kemari, ya~"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, "Kalau sempat aku _bakal_ _mampir_!"

Si pelempar kaleng disikut dari samping oleh temannya yang memakai bandana keren bergambar pusaran angin puting beliung. Empunya merintih sakit memegangi perut.

"Sialan! Sikumu tajam sekali seperti tikungan!" hardiknya.

"Justru kau yang bertingkah bagai penikung ulung. Berhenti menggodanya. Kau tidak lihat pacarnya di sana sudah bermuram durja?"

Tiga pasang mata melihat arah tunjukan si laki-laki bandana. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang siap tertawa kesetanan karena yang dituduh adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengar sangat jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia tahu dirinya baru saja dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Cobaan apa lagi ini ya Gusti—keluhnya sembari mengusap dada. Entah meredakan emosi karena salah diduga sebagai pacar atau meredakan emosi karena Baekhyun sudah begitu akrab dengan mereka.

 _Dasar hati sialan!_ —makinya imajiner.

"Wah, maaf ya Kakak tinggi! Pacarnya kupinjam sebentar tadi!"

Telinga Chanyeol memerah, beruntung sekali kupluk menyembunyikannya. Baekhyun tertawa-tawa saja mendengar itu. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan lagi lalu benar-benar berbalik arah.

"Lihat? Aku tidak apa-apa, bukan?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan senyum bangga yang terlihat disombong-sombongkan.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk memutar mata. "Yah, kau beruntung. Sangat beruntung." balasnya dengan lirikan karena tidak mau bertatap muka. Baekhyun diam tak merespon, namun tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuh.

"Kau benar-benar buruk dalam memuji."

Oh. Chanyeol harus memotong lidahnya sendiri karena sudah membuat Baekhyun berekspresi terluka seperti itu. Dasar tidak peka!

"Itu benar, tahu. Kau hampir saja diraba-raba oleh mereka. Kenapa mau saja menerima ajakan orang asing?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kaleng di tangannya, "Namanya ajakan perkenalan. Selama kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka akan memperlakukanmu sebagaimana mestinya. Buktinya aku mendapat jus gratis." ucapnya sambil berusaha membuka tutup kaleng.

Seandainya Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol bersikap ketus begitu karena sangat cemas. Panas dingin menunggu di pinggir jalan dengan mata was-was bagai burung hantu mencari mangsa di malam hari. Hanya saja Chanyeol masih menampik dengan agak ragu dalam konteks apa dia secemas itu. Duh, besarnya gengsi.

"Omong-omong kau terima saja disebut sebagai pacarku?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol sampai lupa bernapas dan ia merasa bodoh ketika sadar akan hal itu. _Ya… gimana ya. Putar otakmu dan rangkai kalimat menipu, Park_ —hati kecilnya dalam kubu gengsi berbisik. Omong-omong dia lupa masih dijadikan babu karena jaket denim bukan miliknya masih dibawakan.

"Kalau aku menyanggah, bocah ingusan itu akan _bakal_ tambah gencar mendekatimu. Kurasa lebih baik membiarkan dia berpikir kalau kau sudah ada yang punya."

Baekhyun meremat kaleng dengan kedutan di sudut bibir—sayangnya luput dari si tinggi. "Ohhh begitu. Terima kasih." ucapnya dengan nada bersahabat. Riang yang kentara.

"Kenapa berterima kasih?" Chanyeol _malah_ bingung. Ini anak maunya apa _sih_.

Sekali lagi, dasar tidak peka!

"Menyelamatkanku dari bocah ingusan." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Mulai lelah menghadapi kebodohan Chanyeol di waktu tak tepat.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Tangannya menyelundup dalam saku celana _training._ Ia jadi lupa tujuan utamanya ke taman untuk apa. Baekhyun selalu berhasil mengejutkannya, membuatnya melupakan segala hal.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Pikiranmu sudah lebih jernih?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "… Tidak tahu."

Baekhyun melempar kaleng kosong bekas minumnya ke tubuh kerempeng Chanyeol. Ditimpuk dadakan, Chanyeol tidak menyiapkan diri. Ia meringis selagi mendekap perutnya yang tertohok. Mengaduh dengan dramatis seolah saluran usus halusnya terputus karena hantaman.

"Aku tidak akan bisa makan dengan damai lagi." katanya dengan sudut mata yang basah menahan nyeri.

Baekhyun menudingnya dengan galak, "Tidak sinkron! Jawaban yang benar apa?"

"Tidak bisakah kau bilang _maaf_ dulu baru menyambung pertanyaan tadi?" sinisnya dengan lirikan sengit.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Merepotkan, jangan mengaturku. Editornya kan aku."

Chanyeol semakin mendidih, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan kita!"

"Makanya jawab saja!"

"Aku tidak ikhlas. Minta maaf dulu!"

"Kau batu sekali, _sih_!"

"Kau yang batu!"

"Dasar batu granit!"

"Batu kali!"

"Kau batu dari segala batu!"

"Kau nenek moyang batu!"

"EHEM!"

Dua pria dewasa itu cepat-cepat menutup mulut. Saling melempar tatapan seolah pemikiran mereka sama. Merasa familiar dengan situasi ini. Tinggal hitung mundur. Tiga. Dua setengah. Dua. Sa—

"Maaf, Kak. Kata sepupuku, kalau sedang bertengkar, harusnya pihak laki-laki itu mengalah." Seorang gadis kucir dua memakai helm, pelindung lutut, pelindung siku dan sepatu roda melintas di samping mereka. Omong-omong main sepatu roda saja kok levelnya sudah seperti atlet—oh ya, _safety first_ kawan-kawan.

"Maaf ya, dek. Kakak tersinggung lho, kakak juga laki-laki." Balas Baekhyun agak merengut.

Dia masih terima kalau dipanggil _cantik_ asal gendernya tidak disalahpahami. Hah, susahnya dilahirkan dengan paras ditengah-tengah begini. Dibilang laki-laki tapi cantik. Dibilang wanita tapi berkelamin gantung _plus_ dada rata. Makan hati _tau nggak_.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang masih menduduki sepeda di belakang gadis itu ikut menceletuk, "Kakak bilang juga apa. Jangan sok tahu menengahi orang pacaran, makanya."

Si gadis kucir dua menoleh dengan wajah tersengit sepanjang masa, "Kakak menyebalkan!" serunya lalu meluncur dengan roda-roda itu. Menjauhi mereka.

Helaan napas dikeluarkan, "Maaf ya, kakak-kakak sekalian. Adikku suka ikut campur."

Chanyeol mengangguk canggung sementara Baekhyun ingin memeluk bocah itu karena tahu sopan santun.

"Kalau saranku, nih, yang seharusnya mengalah itu pihak dominan. Lagipula kakak cantik terlihat seperti perempuan. Oke, sampai jumpa!" sepeda dikayuh cepat-cepat menyusul adiknya. Dalam artian melarikan diri.

Dua pria bermarga beda itu ditinggalkan dalam keheningan. Chanyeol menarik tudung _hoodie_ nya semakin menutupi mata. Baekhyun bersiap menendang kaleng jus yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Chanyeol pada sepeda itu. Biar saja ban bocah itu terkena lemparan, kalau bisa _nyusruk_ sekalian!

Mereka memang tidak tahu apa itu pengalaman, sepertinya.

Belum sempat merealisasikan rencana jahatnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Oh, sebelumnya menutupi kepala Baekhyun dengan jaket denimnya—agar pengelihatannya terhalangi. Si tinggi memahami aura ganas di sekeliling editornya. Mencegah lebih baik daripada membereskan akibatnya, kawan.

"Ayo menepi sebentar. Aku lelah berjalan." bujuk Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun berubah menjadi singa betina yang mengaum dan berbuat anarkis karena singa jantan tidak membawakan daging rusa. Tidak nyambung? Memang.

Baekhyun mengikat jaket di lehernya lagi lalu mengangguk dengan wajah masam. "Kakak adik itu, benar-benar!'

Mereka berjalan menepi ke kolam air mancur yang jernih. Banyak kursi taman yang berjejer di lingkarnya. Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan heboh ketika melihat _stan_ penjual es krim. Terlihat seperti orang pacaran yang minta ditraktir.

Tapi tidak tentu saja. Baekhyun anak mandiri yang pegang dompet tak kalah tebal dari seniornya di kantor penerbit. Selain karena gajinya yang mengalir lancar, ia sering mendapat bonus karena mengambil tugas selingan.

Baekhyun sibuk menghabiskan es krim _bungeoppang_ yang sudah lama tidak dicobanya sementara Chanyeol berusaha menguliti kentang tornado supaya bisa melahap sosisnya. Mereka mengecap makanan masing-masing sampai habis tanpa percakapan. Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati melihat keantusiasan Baekhyun memakan makanan dingin itu. Binar matanya tidak berubah.

 _Menggemaskan sekali._

Chanyeol menggigit sosis dengan barbar sampai tak sengaja _stick_ nya juga. Bermaksud mengalihkan hatinya yang sering asal ceplos tanpa peringatan. Ia meringis imajiner—mempertahankan wajah datarnya supaya tidak ditatap aneh. Giginya jadi ngilu karena kecerobohannya.

"Sudah dapat inspirasi?" Baekhyun mengelap jari-jari lentiknya dengan tisu yang entah didapatkan dari mana. Barangkali dikantongi di saku.

"Entahlah… kurasa sedikit."

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, biasanya ide itu muncul tiba-tiba."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku keluar?" tanyanya bingung.

"Goa kekinianmu itu _sumpek_ , kualitas udara yang bagus bisa menjernihkan otak." Jelas Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi nampak seperti ingin diakui kepintarannya. "Juga aku khawatir dengan kesehatan kulitmu. Sinar matahari itu bagus _lho_."

"Bukannya pagi saja, ya? Ini sore kalau kau lupa." koreksi Chanyeol dengan jengah.

Cengiran tanpa dosa dikeluarkan. "Menyeretmu keluar pagi-pagi sama saja seperti menggembala kerbau. Kecuali kau mau dicocok hidungnya, pasti lebih mudah."

Seorang Park Chanyeol disamakan dengan kerbau. Catat, **disamakan**. Ini pencemaran nama baik namanya. Uh, dia sakit hati. Chanyeol butuh merencanakan tuntutan untuk editornya sendiri jika hal itu benar dilakukan.

"Yakin kau bisa menyeret badan bongsorku? Tinggimu bahkan tidak sampai hidungku." sinisnya.

Baekhyun melirik pedas, "Mau coba kubanting di sini sekarang juga?"

Sekelebat ingatan saat Baekhyun membantingnya ke lantai dulu menggetarkan sum-sum tulang belakang. Chanyeol bergidik. Itu sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan Baekhyun selalu mengancam akan mendobrak pintu apartemen jika tidak dibukakan setiap pagi. Itu artinya dia memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Pandangan dialihkan, "Err.. kurasa tidak. Lain kali saja."

Ia belum siap reuni dengan sikap barbar mantannya omong-omong. Punggung bersandar, kepala mendongak. Langit cukup teduh untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Sesekali angin berhembus, meniup dedaunan pohon sampai gugur.

Ia baru sadar betapa lembutnya angin membelai wajah, seperti mengusir warna suram dari sana. Berbeda dengan udara pendingin ruangan yang selalu dirasakannya setiap hari. Rambut yang berantakan biasanya karena diacak frustasi tak kunjung berhasil merangkai kalimat untuk naskahnya. Kali ini helai rambut hitam ikalnya mengikuti arah angin, dibiarkan berantakan alami.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari kalau dunia luar bisa setenang, sedamai dan senyaman ini.

Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Baekhyun menunduk bermain dengan ponsel. Benar juga. Semua kenyamanan ini didapatkan karena keberadaan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Lelaki itu yang menariknya keluar dari ruang isolasi tanpa peduli seberapa banyak penolakan didapatkan.

Ah, apa jadinya Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun tidak menjadi editor penggantinya?

.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

.

Kerutan di dahi begitu dalam ketika kakinya menapak di ambang pintu. Keadaan ruang utamanya cukup berantakan. Mungkin suara gaduh yang didengarnya dari ruang kerja lah yang mengakibatkan kekacauan ini. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, mulutnya menggumamkan audibel _aiiihh_ dalam konteks buruk. Padahal ini masih pagi, tapi otaknya sudah dibuat frustasi.

"Baekhyun kenapa kakimu naik ke meja begitu."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat mendengar namanya disebut. Posisinya saat ini jauh dari kata sopan. Kakinya diangkat ke atas meja, bungkus _snack_ berbaring miring dan sisanya tumpah di meja, bantal sofa bercecer seperti habis dilempar, remot televisi pun tergeletak di lantai. Biadab sopan santun, memang.

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan." Ucapnya dengan tegukan ludah. Seperti kepergok mencuri dalaman wanita.

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas, "Seharusnya kau membantuku mengoreksi naskah. Tersisa empat hari lagi, Baekhyun, kau tahu itu." Rasanya galakan si penulis dibanding editor. Dunia sudah terbalik, kawan.

"Aku punya penjelasan!" Baekhyun membela diri.

Chanyeol menautkan alis semakin tajam, "Kau habis mengamuk karena _plot twist_ drama lagi?" diliriknya televisi yang kini menampilkan iklan _shampoo_.

"Bukan! Aku bukan pecinta drama!" sanggah Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa? Acara komedi hari ini terlalu konyol sampai kau membanting bantal dan remot ke lantai lalu menyenggol meja sampai _snack_ tumpah karena tertawa kesetanan?" tuduhnya menyudutkan. Tidak tahan dengan ruangannya yang menjadi kapal pecah.

Mata _almond_ teduh memicing. "Tunggu sebentar. Memangnya kau mendengar aku tertawa dari ruanganmu?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Ia tidak mendengar apapun kecuali kegaduhan benda-benda jatuh. Bukan suara tawa menggelegar. Menggeleng pelan selanjutnya, "Tidak juga, _sih_ …"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Makanya jangan asal tuduh."

"Terus kekacauan ini semua diakibatkan siapa? Kau satu-satunya yang duduk di sofa ini."

Baekhyun memindahkan kakinya dari atas meja untuk ditekuk di sofa. Masih di atas juga rupanya. Biadab sopan santun, dasar.

"Aku melihat sesuatu—"

"Imajinasimu?"

"—sesuatu yang kecoklatan—"

" _Nutella_ favoritmu di iklan TV?"

"—dia bergerak cepat—"

"Kismis berseluncur dengan _skateboard_?"

Sebuah bantal mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. Menghantam wajah cukup keras.

" _Nggak nyambung_! Rasional sedikit, _dong_." Seru Baekhyun dengan tudingan mengarah pada si penulis.

Kalau saja Chanyeol orangnya _tegaan_ , ia sudah membanting bantal ke wajah Baekhyun lalu dibekapnya sampai kehabisan napas. "Makanya kalau bicara jangan setengah-setengah."

"Kau saja yang memotong kalimatku terus!"

Oke. Perdebatan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Ah, kenapa disaat Chanyeol sadar situasi mereka sedang tidak berada di tempat umum? Tapi setidaknya ini kemajuan signifikan. Baguslah. Untuk latihan supaya mereka tidak dikira sedang fase kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

"Baiklah, jadi kau melihat sesuatu berwarna kecoklatan melesat cepat—ah tunggu…"

Chanyeol merasa ujung lidahnya siap menyemburkan sebuah kata. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Baekhyun semakin merapatkan kaki ke dadanya, menunggu kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya dengan was-was. Pelipis berkedut, Chanyeol agak ragu untuk bertanya.

"… kau melihat kecoa?"

"… Y-Ya.. begitulah—AH AWAS ITU DI DEKAT KAKIMU!"

Ruangan kembali gaduh dengan jeritan itu. Chanyeol melonjak terkejut—bukan jijik dengan kecoa, tapi teriakan Baekhyun menyetrum saraf telinganya. _Well,_ Baekhyun itu memang benci sekali dengan serangga. Melihat kumbang saja dia sudah berteriak lalu menjaga jarak radius dua meter. Omong-omong si kecoa menghilang ke tumpukan bantal sampai tak terlihat.

Chanyeol mengelus dada, menetralkan jantungan dadakannya. "Bisa kah kau tidak usah berteriak begitu?"

"Kecoa itu menjijikan. Dia binatang kotor yang menyelip dimana saja—arrhh kenapa aku membayangkannya!"

Chanyeol mendengus geli memandangi Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil merinding. Baekhyun benar-benar lucu jika dihadapkan dengan segala hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Satu, Baekhyun takut petir. Dua, Baekhyun benci gendernya disalahpahami. Tiga, Baekhyun anti serangga. Lelaki itu memang tidak banyak berubah, Chanyeol yakin.

"Haaah, kau ini." Tangan kiri melipat ke punggung sementara tangan kanan diletakkan di atas jantung. Kepala menunduk hormat selagi Chanyeol bicara, "Biarkan ksatriamu yang mengatasi hal ini, Tuan Putri."

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencecar dan melemparinya lagi dengan bantal sofa, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengambil langkah seribu menuju dapur. Padahal tujuh langkah saja. Ia meraih sapu di sudut ruangan dan kembali lagi ke ruang utama dengan Baekhyun merengut di atas sofa. Sok membuang muka karena kesal.

Chanyeol memperingati, "Sebaiknya kau bereskan kudapan itu sebelum semut mengambil alih apartemenku."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Semut tidak suka dengan makanan asin."

Chanyeol merotasikan mata. "Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu. Kecoanya pergi lagi tidak?"

"Masih di bawah bantal sepertinya."

Chanyeol menyodok permukaan bantal dengan gagang sapu, memastikan apakah kecoa ada di sana atau tidak. Sampai pada bantal ketiga, ada pergerakan gesit keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Nah, itu dia!"

Sapu dibanting sedemikian rupa, menabrak kecoa sekencang mungkin berharap kena. Baekhyun sampai menyudut di sofa karena tidak mau kenapa-kenapa. Lama dalam posisi itu, Chanyeol tidak mengangkat sapunya sama sekali. Tunggu, kenapa kedua mata pria itu terpejam rapat?

"Chanyeol, mau sampai kapan diam di sana begitu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengintip dengan satu mata, "Oh? Oh ya sebentar…" ia terkekeh sendiri merasa konyol. Alasannya jelas, karena ia juga anti serangga namun tak separno Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah tipe pembasmi serangga meski merasa geli juga.

"Apa dia mati?" kedua mata Baekhyun memicing. Tidak mau melewatkan satu detik pun dengan kelengahan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Entah. Kita akan tahu sebentar lagi—" kalimat terasa direnggut dari lidahnya. Sesuatu terasa merayap di punggung tangannya. Jangan bilang… Baekhyun menatap horror. Bahkan sebelum lelaki itu heboh berteriak lagi, Chanyeol tahu setelah ini ia perlu mencuci tangannya lima kali.

"Di tanganmu!"

Sapu dihempas, kaki menendang bantal, tangan menyabet makhluk kecil itu dengan barbar lalu Chanyeol mundur dan jatuh ke sofa. Si kecoa terbang entah kemana. Dasar makhluk sialan, jantung Chanyeol dipertaruhkan kesehatannya.

"Ah tidak, kurasa aku harus mencuci tangan sampai sepuluh kali." gumamnya sangat pelan.

Baekhyun masih duduk di sudut sofa. Bukannya ikutan tegang karena melihat kejadian menjijikan itu, ia menyembur tawa, "Pfft! Kau takut juga _kan_ sebenarnya? Ahahahaha—rasakan!" lalu tergelak sampai rahangnya sakit.

Chanyeol kesal sekesal kesalnya orang kesal. Ia menumpu lutut pada sofa lalu tangannya terulur membekap mulut Baekhyun. "Berhenti tertawa, kau berisik—yah! Jangan digigit!" tangannya ditarik kembali secepat kilat. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Chanyeol..?"

Chanyeol mengusap tangannya dramatis seolah kulit robek karena ketajaman gigi. Ia membalas sengit, "Apa panggil-panggil? Tanggung jawab nih tanganku sakit."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Loh aku tidak memanggil."

"Ck, kau itu suka alasan."

"Tapi aku memang tidak memanggil."

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam. Jantung berdegup kencang. Tidak mungkin kan seekor kecoa yang bicara. "Lalu siapa yang manggil kalau cuma ada kau di sampingku…" suaranya menciut di ujung kata.

"… Apartemenmu tidak angker, _kan_?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun sulit meneguk ludah.

Chanyeol masih mengusap-usap tangannya. Sudah dihinggapi kecoa, digigit Baekhyun pula. Kira-kira dia bisa terkena rabies, tidak ya? Ah, apakah editor itu tidak sadar kalau ia menggigit tangan yang sama dengan sumber ketakutannya? Kalau tahu, Baekhyun pasti menyikat gigi sampai pasta giginya habis dan tangan pegal terus-terusan menggosok.

"Ya ampun! Apa itu kau, Baekhyun?!"

Pekikan wanita menyambar telinga, dua anak adam mengalihkan wajah ke sumber suara. _Paperbag_ jatuh dari dekapan wanita itu, sebuah apel menggelinding ke lantai—menambah kekacauan yang belum dibereskan.

Identitas familiar itu seketika memeras kerja otaknya lalu membayangi pikiran Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol seperti siap melonjak dari tempat duduknya.

Keduanya berseru serempak;

"Kak Yoora?!"

Kakak kandung Chanyeol itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tas selempang dengan gaduh dan mendekati sofa dengan langkah cepat. Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengeluh dalam hati melihat barang tambahan tergeletak di atas lantai. Baekhyun berjengit ketika tangannya diraih Yoora dalam genggaman kelewat erat.

"Baekhyun… kau benar-benar Byun Baekhyun, _kan_?"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, "E-Eh… iya, Kak."

Binar di wajah Yoora begitu menyilaukan sampai Baekhyun kaku. Wanita itu bahkan tidak repot-repot duduk terlebih dahulu. "Aku tidak percaya kau sungguhan berada di sini… Di apartemen ini, bersama Chanyeol. Apa kalian _balikan_?"

Satu kata krusial itu menyentak Chanyeol. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sama terkejutnya dengan ucapan _blak-blakan_ Yoora. Gawat, sesuatu perlu diluruskan sebelum Yoora mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ia menegakkan tubuh dengan cepat, berusaha menghentikan aksi kakaknya.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau berpacaran lagi dengan Baekhyun?!" sembur Yoora sambil menoleh. Memperlihatkan ekspresi marah.

Chanyeol membersihkan kerongkongan. Yoora cukup seram jika membentak seperti itu. "Kak, tunggu sebentar—"

"Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu mau bersama si idiot ini lagi." Yoora kembali menatap Baekhyun, ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, sangat lembut seperti menyalurkan kelegaan. Baekhyun sampai tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia sibuk melirik kakak-adik Park itu bergantian. Chanyeol terlihat panik.

"Kak, dengar dulu—"

"Chanyeol memang bodoh—ah tidak, lebih dari itu. Dia sinting. Tapi kau mau menerimanya kembali seperti ini, bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Aku tidak tahu harus memaki Chanyeol seperti apa lagi karena berani masuk ke kehidupanmu untuk yang kedua kali. Tapi kalau kau bahagia bersamanya, aku ikut bahagia." Kedua mata Yoora berkaca-kaca, tangan Baekhyun semakin erat digenggamnya.

Chanyeol semakin kelabakan. _Ini gawat, ini gawat, ini gawat._ "Kak Yoora! Kami tidak—"

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkannya. Chanyeol menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena kehilanganmu. Aku benar-benar lega melihatmu kembali."

Lalu hening menyesakkan.

Chanyeol kehabisan waktu untuk mencegah kakaknya sementara Baekhyun _blank_ seperti komputer yang tidak kuat bekerja produktif. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan napasnya sedari tadi. Logika dan perasaannya terasa dipermainkan akibat kata-kata Yoora. Topik sensitif tentang masa lalu yang tidak pernah diungkit mereka berdua seperti dipaksa membuka. Padahal masing-masing pihak seperti membuat perjanjian kasat mata untuk menjaga privasi dan profesional selama bekerja. Pekerjaan tidak boleh dicampur dengan urusan pribadi.

Ketika Baekhyun berhasil memaksa tubuhnya bereaksi, menghembuskan napas kelewat berat bak semburan naga, hanya sebuah gumaman yang sanggup diucapkan.

"H-Hah?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Ini lebih panjang dari kemarin yeay. Bagian yang kalian tunggu-tunggu bakal terungkap sebentar lagi. Chapter 2 kan saya nyebutnya Chanyeol yang berpaling duluan, bukan mutusin. Soal siapa yang mutusin, lihat saja nanti xD

 _Big thanks to you all~!_

 **shorennn, gomdori, byunsuci25, almaepark** (saking gregetan kepencet caps ya wkwk) **, Chanyeoltidakmesum, MadeDyahD, Narin . s, ChanBaek09, joruri, GreenTea6104** (ngakak, saya ga bisa makan wedus wkwk) **, nura0929, Yui Hisoka, Guest-gia, hunniehan, creamy . latte, sehyun579, Cocoa Pie, yayahunnie, khakikira, Chanbaekishalal, kickykeklikler, Juni654, Chanbaekseyo** (yaampun saya digombalin wkwk) **, pupibekyuni61, LovelyPark 61, Nurfadillah**

untuk **kickykeklikler** , oke ini bocoran. Niat awal mau diselip-selipin doang per chapter, tapi saya berubah pikiran. Jadi siap-siap, chapter depan didominasi _flashback~_!

Tenang gaes, saya bukan penganut cerita angst, jadi kalo bikin adegan hurt pasti gagal gitu—soalnya ga kuat ngetiknya QAQ btw besok saya ke GJUI di Depok (naik kereta uhuy) makanya nyelesein ini cepet-cepet, takutnya ga sempet update, kalian ada yang suka sama event itu juga nggak? hehe /malah kepo/

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**_

 _ **Gimana perasaan kalian habis chapter ini?**_


End file.
